Total Drama: Wastelands
by SonoftheLost
Summary: The first season of Total Drama is starting, but a 23rd camper is added. A camper with experience from a wasteland. it's the Lone Wanderer and Courier 6 combined into one character and his full name is John Cole. John x Harem now, please review with your girl in it or PM me
1. The Not So Great Outdoors pt 1

Normal speech

_Inner Thoughts_

**Location change**

Chapter 1

**(The Total Drama Island)**

At the dock, a man in his mid-thirties looks at the camera with a grin. "Yo! we're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris Mcclain." He paused to let it sink in. "Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!" Chris walks down the dock as if he was on a stroll "Here's the deal: 23 campers signed up to spend 8 weeks at the crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other then have to face judgement of their fellow campers." Chris paused for a bit. "Every three days one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame to the Loser Boat and leave Total Drama Island for good."

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"Their fate will be decided at the dramatic campfire ceremonies." Christ says thumbing at the campsite. "Where all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." He grabs a stick with a marshmallow and takes a bit before tossing it away. "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune." Christ pulls out a treasure chest out of nowhere before whispering to the camera with a chuckle. "Which, let's face it, they will blow through in a week or so."

* * *

**(Dock)**

Chris returns to the dock. "Every moment will be caught on one of a hundreds of cameras situated around the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on..." Christ takes a deep breath as he points at the camera with a grin. "Total Drama Island!"

* * *

**Theme Song at the end we see a guy in the Couriers Duster sitting on the sign nonchalantly as other campers look up at him as he holds in his hands a locket open in front of him**

* * *

The intern behind the camera gave Chris a signal, "Welcome back to Total Drama Island." Chris beamed. "Alright, time to meet our vic…*cough*, eh, I mean campers. We told them they'd all be staying at a five star hotel." Chris says chuckling to himself. "So if they seem to be pissed off, that's probably why." As if on cue, the first ship pulled up just as Christ turned to face the first camper.

She was slightly on the pudgy side with chestnut-brown hair done in a high ponytail. She wore a green and gold shirt festooned with a variety of pin-on buttons, and pale pink slacks. Beth wore Coke-bottle glasses and braces.

"What's up, Beth!" Chris greets the perky girl

''It's so encourage-less to meet you!, Wow! You look shorter in actual life!'' Beth's manner was as awkward as her body. Which pissed Chris a little. He really hated it when people pointed out his height.

''Uh, thanks!'' Chris dryly remarked.

The next person to arrive was DJ. A bit on the tall side wearing a white cap, brown shirt, and black shorts showed up. Without a doubt his stature made him look very athletic.

'DJ!'' Chris greeted the second of the contestants.

''Yo! Chris McClain, how's it goin'? Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?'' he asked as he looked around. He read somewhere in that contract something about a hot tub.

''Yo, dog! This is it! Camp Wawanakwa!'' Chris redirected the topic and pointed out to the direction of where the camp site was.

"Hmm…Look a lot different on form…" He muttered, carrying his bags to other side of dock while glancing around.

The next camper was a Gwen. Her short hair was dyed pitch-black and highlighted in teal. Her dark, cool-colors outfit consisted of a sleeved corset top that arranged her modest chest to its best advantage; a short skirt with a patchwork look; forest-green hose; and black, knee-high platform boots. Her pasty complexion was not the artificial, chalky white of a hardcore Goth.

''Hey, Gwen!''

''You mean we're staying here?'' she asked, wondering if the trailer would be big enough to fit a hand full of people let alone all the contestants.

''No, you're staying here,'' he gestured to the old log cabins. ''My crib is in air stream with A-C, that way!'' he said pointing out said trailer.

''I did not sign up for this!'' the girl responded with a scowl.

''Actually, you did!''Chris smirked, proudly presenting the contact before Gwen grabbed it and tore it in half, "…Good thing about lawyer is…that they make a lot of copies." Gwen growled again before picks up her bags.

"I'm not staying here!"

"You sure? That mean you have to swim back since your boat just left."

The boat just honked as it drove off, it's job done heading back toward the mainland.

"Asshole" she mumbled darkly beneath her teeth as other boat pull up with a A cowboy type who wore sandals, jeans, a pink silk button-down shirt, and a ten-gallon hat doing some kind of dance before he flipped off the boat.

"Wassup, Chris. It's an honor to meet you, man!" The cowboy greeted with fistbump.

"Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man!"

Geoff grinned, "Thank, man!"

"If they say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke." Gwen whispered to DJ and Beth, earning some concern looks from them.

''Everybody, this is Lindsay!'' the host introduced as a blonde stepped off the boat. She sported a warm-colors ensemble consisting of stylized cowboy boots, a short skirt, and a halter top. Containing her hair was a baby blue bandana while the rest of her hair was straighten out. Her skin was fair and flawless, and her face was made up subtly and skillfully.

''Not too shabby!''

''Hi, ok you look so familiar?'' the attractive girl asked.

''I'm Chris McClain...the host...of the show." he emphasized.

''oh that's where I know you from.'' She replied sheepishly.

"uh..ya"

The next contestant arrived was Heather. A tall, model-thin, drop-dead gorgeous girl stepped ashore with regal bearing. Her straight, waist-length hair was unbound, and as black and glossy as jet. She wore a stylish maroon top that was little more than a sports bra, barely legal shorts, and open-toed, spike heel shoes.

Removing her sunglasses with a glare that could scare almost anyone as she took in her surroundings. She had an aura of snootiness around her. So self-absorbed she forgoes introductions altogether.

"Heather" Chris said in exasperation

"Hi! looks like we're gonna be best of friends" Beth said while accidently spitting. "For the next eight weeks, isn't that great!"

The next contestant to show was someone defined as a 'hardcore punk' with a average build. He wore a black T-shirt, with a long sleeve shirt underneath, the logo on his shirt was that of a large skull. His hair was put into a green Mohawk, with the sides black, and his face had multiple piercings with a spiked choker around his neck. These multiple details lead people to believe he was the opposite of a goth, a punk.

"Duncan, dude!" Chris shouted.

"I don't...like surprises" Duncan sniffed, well pounding his fist with his hand, letting the threat hang.

"Yeah, you're parole officer warned me about that, he also told me to give him a call at anytime have your ass sent back to juvie!"

Duncan smirked "OK, whatever" As he walked down the docks to where he saw the other campers were standing, while walking past Heather he said " Meet you by the campfire gorgeous?" He suggested with a leer.

''Drop dead, you skeez.'' Heather scoffed in disgust and then turned to Chris. ''I'm calling my parents, you cannot make me stay here.''

''Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!''

Another boat drove up, motor sounds blaring and boat horn was in an all red jogging suit and short brown hair steps down from the both. His luggage comes tumbling out. Unlike the other contestant this one skied in, but tripped and skimmed through the water and hit the dock launching him into the luggage.  
"Oooo, ouch" everyone said except Chris.

"Ahhh, my shoes" Heather said

"Wicked wipe out man" Chris said

Another contestant arrived, wearing eyeglasses with thick lenses. Below his lip were a few wisps of hair that were presumably meant to be a soul patch; and upon his head,a crop of brick-red hair.

Chris Laughs and the Kid sighs. ''Welcome to camp, Harold!''

Followed shortly after was a glasses wearing guy on the scrawny side. With Auburn hair, a blue shirt and green pants it was the contestant Harold.

''What's he looking at?'' Beth questioned.

''So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?''

''You got it!''

''Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills!'' He skips like a fairy as Chris makes a weird face.

''Contestant number nine...is Trent!'' He was dressed casually, a semi-camo shirt featuring short, camo-pattern sleeves, light olive-green torso. Emblazoned on his chest was a black hand print, the significance of which he never bothered to explain. He wore a large backpack in lieu of luggage, and carried what could only be the case for an acoustic guitar.

''Hey, good to meet you man! I saw you on that figure skating show, nice work!''

''Hey, thanks man! I knew I'd rock that show!''

''I saw that! One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. So, they got immunity that week!' Beth brought up.

''Lucky, I hope I get dropped on my head!'' Harold said as Lindsay murmured a similar reply.

''Me too!''

''So, this is it?''

Harold picks his nose much to the nauseating of the others. ''...Alright then!''

Another boat and another arrival. Tall and willowy, she was pretty in a "girl next door" sort of way. She wore her long, naturally blonde hair in a low ponytail that was more functional than fashionable; and she wore no makeup. She was dressed simply, with a sky-blue hoodie, shorts and sandals, and she carried a red and gold surfboard.

''Hey, what's up!'' the girl said

''All right! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!"

''Nice board, this ain't Malibu honey.'' one of the other campers called out.

''I thought we were going to be on a beach?'' she asked upon taking a good look of the area only for her face to drop a bit in disappointment.

''We are!''

sighs "I suppose I can settle for swimming." Bridgette sighing at this disappointment.

"Alright that makes 11 contestants" Chris replied, "OW DARN IT!" because he got hit by Bridgette's board.

"Hey guys" Bridgette said

"Hey, I'm Geoff"

"Whats up"

"Dang watch the board, man!"

"Hi, I'm Beth"

"Hey"

''OK, we've all met surfer girl, can we get on with the show please?'' Heather asked, growing irritated at how long things were taken.

''Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning!'' Duncan said making a jab at Heather's background.

''Get bent.'' she acidly responded.

The next of boats show up.''Our...'' he sighs, "... next camper, is Noah!'' He had longish, dark brown hair in no identifiable style and a generically brown skin tone suggesting native or Hispanic extraction. He wore high-top sneakers that didn't quite reach his high-water cargo pants. His layered top consisted of a white, long-sleeved undershirt; a short-sleeved, misbuttoned blue button-down shirt, and a red, lightweight sweater vest.

''Have you got my memo about my life threatening allergies?'' he asked, adjusting his glasses.

''I'm sure someone did!'' Chris said in response to the kid's questions. To be honest he didn't really care.

''Good, is this where we're staying?'' the question along with the look of doubt and uneasiness said it all.

''No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party!'' Duncan snidely answered for the host.

''Cute! Nice piercings original, did you do them yourself?''

''Yeah,'' Duncan says as he grabs Noah's lip,''...do you want one?''

He sighs, '' Uh, no thanks, can I have my lip back please?'' he managed to mumble out coherently.

Duncan Lets go of Noah's lip. ''Thanks!''

In a light brown shirt with Jeans hugging them plentiful hips a dark skin with hoop earrings and black hair done in a ponytail arrives. ''What's up y'all, Leshawna's in the house!''

''Yo baby! Hey, how are you doin', how's it goin'? Feel free to quit now and save yourselves from trouble, 'cause, I came to win!'' She turns to DJ. ''Oh, what's up my brother gimme some sugar baby!''

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before.'' Harold finally spoke after finishing gasping at Leshawna.

"Excuse me?''

"You're real big...and loud!'' he foolishly remarked in his fascination, clearly not aware that was not the sort of thing you say to a woman.

"What did you say to me? Oh, no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet, I'll show you big baby!''

DJ &amp; Bridgette and grab Leshawna.

''Oh, yeah, you want some of this, well come on at it!''

''Alright campers, settle down. Ladies, Sadie &amp; Katie, welcome to your new home for eight week.''

The boat docked again and decanted, not the expected contestant, but two contestants. One was as skinny as a rail, with black hair and bronze skin, although whether her skin tone came from ancestry or lifestyle was not immediately clear.

The other new arrival was shorter, very fat and very fair. Her hair was dyed black and styled in the same high pigtails as her companion, for companions they clearly were.

These Twins wore matching outfits, with pink shorts almost as skimpy as Heather's and black and white "prison striped" shirts. Even their luggage matched. ''Oh my gosh, Sadie look, it's a summer camp!''

''Ezekiel! What's up man!''

''I think I see a bird!'' The next boy to arrive had a rustic, unsophisticated air about him. His unstylish but practical outfit consisted of work boots, jeans, a heavy greenish hoodie variant, and a toque. He wore his hair in a mullet, and had a downy proto-beard on his chin.

Trent laughed in response to the kid's enthusiasm. '' OK, look dude, I know you don't get out much, you've been home schooled your whole life, you've been raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early, OK?''

''Yes sir.''

Gwen sighed, trying to take in everything she had just saw. ''That's just...wow.''

On the boat's next stop, a short, somewhat skinny boy strutted off the gangplank like he owned the world. He had short brown hair with long bangs nearly obscuring his green eyes. His most notable physical feature, though, was spitting gap in his teeth.

This was Cody, the troupe's science geek. He projected an aura of coolness, or at least of what he perceived coolness to be, but it didn't quite go with his outfit: a short-sleeved sweater, with a couple of stripes across the chest, over an off-white button-down shirt, the tails of which hung out over his cargo pants.  
''Cody, the Code-ster, the Code-My-ster!''

''Dude, I'm excited to be here man! I see the women have already arrived! All right!'' he added with a cheer.

''Save it, short stuff!'' Leshawna said quieting him down.

''Eva, nice! Glad you could make it''

She looked like an athlete. A bit well-built to the point her bulging biceps were a bit of a put off. She had a classic hourglass figure, with legs that were reasonably shapely despite being as hard as iron, and she even had a beauty mark on her lip, but she didn't seem especially interested in her appearance. Content with the unibrow she was born with apparently along with a perpetual scowl. The severe ponytail she wore probably wasn't the most flattering look for her, and she wore no makeup beyond lipstick that matched her hazel eyes.

''Ow! What's in there, dumbbells?'' Cody said, as a case of dumb bells fall on his foot.

''Yes.''

''She's all yours, man!'' Duncan replied.

The next arrival was the largest one by far. He was grossly fat, dressed simply, in shorts, sneakers, and what looked like a faux team shirt of some kind. He had a scraggly little mop of unkempt blond hair.

''Wahoo! Chris! What's happenin'?'' the fat kid said bursting into laughter. ''This is awesome! Wahoo! '' As he barreled down the dock he tripped and hits his head against the dock.

''Owen! Welcome!''

''Awesome to be here man! Yeah! Man, this is just so...'' he rambled on before Gwen took a stab at what the fat kid was going to say next.

''Awesome?''

''Yes, awesome! Wooooo! Are you gonna be on my team?''

''Oh, I sure hope so...'' Gwen replied sarcastically in response to the question. So far she was not impressed by what she was seeing.

''Wooooo!''

''You're about finished!''

''Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched!''

''Cool, and here comes Courtney.'' A tan skinned girl with short brown-haired stepped off the boat. She wore a short, lightweight grey sweater over a more expansive off-white blouse, the combination bearing an unfortunate resemblance to a chambermaid's uniform. At least her calf-length, olive-green pants didn't reinforce that image.

Courtney also wore high-heeled sandals, but even with this enhancement was one of the shortest contestants in the troupe.

''Thank you.'' Courtney joined the other contestants and engaged in polite introductions with a number of them. '' Hi, you must be the other contestants! It's really nice to meet you all!''

''How's it goin, I'm Owen!'' He greeted as he shook her hand.

''Nice to meet you...Oh, wow.''

"And now the eye candy for our female viewership. Justin." For a lack of better description Justin was a god among men. He had a ripped physique that was not within the realm of body builder's exaggeration, though it did ripple under his tight T-shirt. He also wore old, nondescript blue jeans and sneakers, but none of the girls noticed those until later. His shortish hair was straight, glossy and raven-black. His skin was a flawless bronze, his teeth a flawless white, and his eyes—oh, those eyes—beckoning sapphire wells that a girl could drown in if she wasn't careful, and maybe even if she was.

In short, every girl present desired him on sight. The boys' reactions to the new arrival were mixed. Some were disdainful of the "pretty boy"; some admired his ripped physique, knowing that a guy didn't get that way without a lot of work, whatever his natural gifts; and some saw a dangerous rival who might damage their own chances of hooking up with someone.

''Welcome to Total Drama Island''

''Thanks, Chris, this is great!'' the teen replied enthusiastically. He was already making it up in his mind how he was going to win.

''Just, so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks.''

''I can deal with that!'' he responded with a grin.

''I like your pants!''

''Thanks man!''

''Cause they look like they're all worn out,'' he laughs, ''...did you buy them like that?''

''Uh, no just had them for a while!''

''Oh, cool!...stupid,'' The oaf whispered the last part as the teen walked down the dock.

Another boat arrived and out stepped a slim girl standing at the prow and waving excitedly. Her long, somewhat curly hair was a fiery Scotch orange-red, and her eyes were green.

She wore a green halter top with a collar and a cleavage window. She was the only girl with a long skirt, reaching almost to her knees, but the skirt was of a curious design—covering most of her thighs on the outside but barely on the inside, it was knotted on one side and hung low on her hips, only partially covering her green, bikini-like panties. All in all, it looked like Izzy, as the new arrival was called, had simply wrapped a yellow-green towel around her hips. ''Hey everyone! Izzy!''

When the boat came to a stop, Izzy rushed to the gangplank, but stubbed her toe and took a header off the boat. Recovering quickly, she executed a flip and landed catlike on her feet, just about as close to the end of the dock as she could have done without falling into the water.

''This is summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?''

''That is a good call!'' The big guy replied.

"And Finally our final contestant"

As the boat arrives and slows down from it stepped a tan skinned 16-17 year old guy with dark brown hair that just grazed his shoulders with a few locks falling just over the bridge of his nose, standing 6'7, deep blue eyes like an ocean with a 5 o'clock shadow prominent and by god he was handsome...not Justin beautiful but he exuded a masculinity that out matched anyone of the guys just from looking at you.

On his shoulders where two tribal wolf tattoos, the left had a dream catcher behind it and the right had what looked like scythes behind it.

For clothes he wore a sleeveless black coat emblazoned with thirteen stars with 'Old World Justice' over a large emblazoned 13 stars over a blue background, five red stripes, and a 101 on the star in the middle and 'Blackjack' under it on the back and 'Fighting Chance' and 'The Great Bear' on his chest. The rest of the outfit consists of a shirt with a black spade with the number "21" imposed over it, black pants, and a pair of black boots. There are several accessories, including a pair of tribal-like necklaces, a bandoleer, and a strange looking device on his wrist. The entire outfit is dusty and weather-beaten.

"Yo, Johnny! How's it hanging?" Christ asks the newest camper

"My name is John, Chris. And I'm alright." John says as he slings a duffel bag over his shoulder and steps off the boat. His voice calm, almost neutral, and still commanding.**(Just imagine Dave Wittenberg the voice actor of Kakashi Hatake saying this, his voice would be badass for it.)**

John walks up to Chris and hands him a remote of some kind over to Chris.

"Alright, John. Thanks for holding up your end." Chris says as he hits a button on the remote causing the device on John's wrist to shake and spark a little causing him to groan a bit."Kay, John join the others and we can get started." Chris says ushering John towards the other 22 camper.

''How's it goin, I'm Owen!'' The big guy says as John gets close to the group.

"Good, I'm JoHN!" he says as Owen pulls John into a bear hug that felt like a real bear was crushing you.

"Oops, heh, sorry." Owen says sheepishly

After he sets John down Owen,the rest of the campers, and the viewers get a surprise when John not only hugs the big guy, but also picked him off the ground.

"Consider that pay back, Owen." John says as he sets Owen back to the dock.

"Whoa...dude...THAT WAS AWESOME! WHOOOO-HOOO!" Owen says as he throws his arms in the air. "How did you lift me, dude!?"

John waits to answer so he could think it through. "I've trained myself to lift a lot of weight. I might not look it Owen, but i can lift 350Lbs of anything and keep running around so I can lift you easily."

"Really, man? WHOOO-HOOOO, that's AWESOME!" Owen says as he once again throws his arms in the air. "Hey, are we going to be teammates? Cause that would be…" Owen pauses searching for the right word.

John only chuckled lightheartedly at the lovable oaf and his actions. "Awesome?" John asks Owen helping him to find the word he kept using.

"Heh, yeah."

"Well you might want to ask Chris that one, he is after all the ass that brought us here." he says earning chuckles and smirks from the other campers as well as a scowl from the host of the show. "Well let's get unpacking our shit."

"Hold up! First thing, we have to get a group photo for a promo." Chris chuckled, "Everyone on the end of this dock!" With that, the campers gather at the end of dock and take their positions, John stand right next to Owen and Gwen with arms crossed. The host leap on the ship with camera, "Okay, one…two…Whoops, forgot the lens cap. Now hold that pose…Hang on, card filled!"

"Oh come on!" Leshawna muttered, "My face is starting to freeze."

"Everyone say, 'Wawanakwa'!"

"Wawanaka…WHOA!" Everyone cried out as the dock break down, sending them into the water, "Okay, guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in 10."

"HELP I CAN'T SWIM!" Owen yells as he starts to sink below the water.

"Gotcha man." John says as he grabs Owen with one arm and swims towards the shore. "Sonofabitch, probably knew that would happen. Probably why he stalled so long." John says as he drags himself and Owen on the shore before setting the big guy down asn Owen gasps for breath.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Courtney says

_"Well then, I'll have to teach him a lesson."_ John thinks

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"That is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks." Chris waved at the scene, "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, competition, and maybe even your friends." The campers glance at each other, "You dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting vote off will win 100,000 bucks."

"Excuse me," Duncan smirked, "What will the sleeping arrangements will be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her?" He thumbed at Heather.

Heather gasped in disgust, "They're not co-ed, are they?"

"No." The host shook his head, "Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

"Excuse me, Kyle?" Lindsay raised her hand, "Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Yeah but that's not really how it works here…" Chris sighed, "And it's Chris."

"But I have to be with Sadie or I'll die!"

"Yeah and I'll break out in hive! It's true!"

"That cannot be happening." Gwen groaned before Owen grabs her and Tyler in headlock, "Aw come on, guys. It'll be fun! Like sleepover!"

"I agree with big fella." John chuckled, patting Owen's back, "Well except the sleepover part…., just think of it as a hanging out situation."

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him," Tyler whispered to Gwen, nodding to Duncan holding a deer in headlock as he grinding his fist on the head.

"Hmm, seeing as we have odd number of campers so guess what?" All of the campers shake their heads in synchronize, "We are going to have a challenge right now! One of you will get instant elimination, which would even up the numbers of campers!"

"WHAT!" Everyone but John cried before Courtney stands up with scowl, "But we just got here!"

"Too bad!" He singsong, "Now for our first challenge, it's going to be…Predator Prayers!" Chris exclaims as he pulls out a hat. "Each of you will pull out a piece of of paper and read what's on it, they will tell you your role and what you're meant to do in the challenge and amongst the Prey is a Predator role that will decide the fate of one. Like a predator he/she will observe from the shadows and decide the fate of the other 22 campers so DON'T TELL ANYONE YOUR ROLE IF YOU ARE THE PREDATOR!"


	2. The Predator Hunts

**Alright**** for those who might think that John would be over powered or a Gary Sue, I'll try and not making that, so most of his perks that give him a boost in some way have been locked out or changed by the remote John gave Chris. Here is his SPECIAL chart with it locked.**

**S= 7**

**P= 7**

**E= 9**

**C= 7**

**I=8**

**A= 7**

**L=7**

**And for those who think that someone with a 10/10 across all stats is not possible, well U****lysses, Gaius Magnus, and Royez all** **had 10/10 and even more thanks to their armor, then there's Rawr a BOSS deathclaw that can kill you in 2 hits not matter the level...even lvl 50 with 10 endurance.**

**Guest you make some good points, the main way any crossover like this mainly works cause of the Transportalponder being that loophole the Obsidian and Bethesda put in. I mean TPing from the BigMT to the Mojave and back, so if something hits it midcharge...then who knows what could happen. and the main reason for money would be towards getting food where caps are worthless as well as trying to find ways to get back home. but will he want too in the end?**

**Besides**** I've seen worst xovers of TD that Fallout. just go to the crossover section of Total Drama and you see some that even i'm like 'what?'**

**Also since I can't decide the pairing you guys will help me, on my profile there's a pole for the pairing whether or not it's a harem fic or a single pairing and if it's single then you tell me who cause I like a lot of the girls in total drama.**

Normal speech

_Inner Thoughts_

**Location change/Skill/**Ghoul growl/Super mutants****

_**/creature Roar**_

Chapter 2

**(Total Drama Island Camp Fire)**

One by one the campers pick a folded piece of paper then go back to where they were, waiting for the others for get theirs too.

"Alright campers, it's time to begin the challenge. From here everyone will split up and go solo or group up with others. But be careful. The person you follow or follows you maybe the predator." Chris says the pauses for effect. "And BEGIN!"

With that most campers rush out of the camp, frantic to not get taken out before the show really begins.

* * *

**(Wawanakwa Forest)**

The campers split and hide or found others that they then followed with an eye always on them. Now we see John walking fairly slowly...till.

"Uhh, John right?" He hears over his shoulder. he turns to see a tan skinned girl with short brown-haired in a sweater standing behind him.

**[Ladykiller]**"Yeah, may I ask the beautiful woman her name?" John asks as he gets up getting a blush from her.

"Courtney. I was wondering if you'd like to partner up with me for the challenge." Courtney says trying to suppress the blush.

John thinks everything over quickly and runs scenarios through his head before he comes to an answer.

**[Speech Check 50/50]**"Hmm, no thanks. I don't know you, or for that matter, anyone else here, nor do you know that much about me, Courtney." John says before starting to walk away.

"Wait! What if you're kicked?! Aren't you worried about that?!"

"Ooh, are you worried about little ol' me? Don't be Court, I'm a big boy...in more ways than one." John says getting another volley of blush from Courtney, at the nickname and the last thing he said. John walks off as Courtney tried to collect herself after his flirting.

**(Predator Perspective)**

The predator slowly moves through the forest, making sure as to not make any noise as they move through brush. That was till they got an idea. "The prey would look into the water or air. I'd be looking for other campers." Looking around they see no easy way into the trees, but sees a creek next to them. "Hhmm, that could work but i need camo to hide." Just as they think that, some seaweed clusters on some cattails. "Well, guess someone up there wants me to go into the water." They thinks as they remove their shirt and shoes and grab the seaweed and drape it over theyself, tying some seaweed together to make it longer to cover their feet too.

Slowly they lower themselves into the cold water. Making sure the handmade camo stayed in place.

* * *

**(Chris)**

"Today on Total Drama, we see our predator using the river as cover as they locate the opportune prey." Chris says speaking like he's on a nature documentary as he and a camera crew watch from a helicopter. "Using powerful forelimbs they move through against the current. Slowly moving in a manner that resembles debris caught on the shore as to not raise suspicion from possible prey."

Chris and the chopper follow for a time, far above as to not make noise, using a zoom on the camera to see the predator below. That was till they come to a stop in the river hidden behind some cattails.

"It seems the hunter has found their first possible prey." Chris says as some campers come through the tree line and near the river.

"Man this is hectic ain't it? I mean an instant elimination? Who would come up with that?" Asks Geoff

"I don't know, probably the same guy who lied about this place to get us out here." Trent replies

Ezekiel just shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, but I don't care. As long as the other team has more girls."

"OOHH REALLY?! AND WHY WOULD THAT BE?!" A voice throughout the island.

Turning the guys see Eva fairly angry, hearing Ezekiel's comment.

The other campers hear her and rush to check on her and whoever pissed her off.

"What's going on?" one of the campers asks

"Shrimpy here, was saying he hoped on team got more girls. Any particular reason homeschooled?!"

"Well guys are stronger and better at sports."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bridgette asks this time

"It's just. My pa told me to watch out for the girls, and help them if they can't keep up, eh?"

Eva grabs Ezekiel by the collar and holds him well above the ground and herself.

"Still think we need your help?"

"Not really." Ezekiel says meekly

"Whoa whoa whoa, every one calm down. It's not like he said guys are smarter than girls." Geoff says trying to defuse the situation.

"But they are." the farmboy says not knowing the grave he's dug himself.

"Looks like one of the prey has angered some within the herd. The other males won't come to the aid the offender any farther to protect themselves and eachother." Chris says once more taking the nature documentary style. "The hunter takes this opportunity and sneaks closer." Chris says as the predator gently pushes the cattails aside and lines up with his target.

Eva throws Ezekiel after the comment about men being smarter and he lands in the shallows of the river.

"Sensing the best time, the hunter throws themselves at the prey, creating a wave from the force! Ezekiel is too frightened to even move till it's too late. The predator grabs Ezekiel in they arms and pulls and thrashes beneath the water's surface a few seconds before it stops just as it started, in the blink of an eye."

There was a long pause amongst the campers.

"And so natural selection takes another weak gene from the pool, only the strongest and smartest will survive past the first elimination, and unfortunately for this camper. He had neither." Chris says as the chopper lands near them. "Oh man, that was AWESOME!" Chris pulls out a megaphone from nowhere. "Alright predator, you and your prey can come out."

In an instant Ezekiel bursts out of the water, shivering and freighted as he goes into the fetal position. Behind him outcom-

"AAAH! SWAMP THING! RUUN!" Owen yells at the top of his lungs as Dj faints

"YEEAAHH!" Izzy yells as she charges at the 'monster'

"WHOA! Hold the rush people. It's not a monster, it's John."

"John?" everyone else asks

Taking off the seaweed reveals that it was in fact John with no shirt on, showing his abs and a tribal tattoo of an eagle right under his throat. But the most prominent features were large scars of different types, From bullets to blades and faint burns to LARGE claw scar on his back under his last tattoos of a tribal like winged cross.

"There McClain, Ezekiel's eliminated. Now can we put our stuff in our cabins and get going now?" John asks as he whips off rogue strands of seaweed.

"OKAYY! Sheesh, have some fun for once before you get old." Chris says a little peeved at John.

* * *

**(Camp)**

"Now that was exciting. Drama, scares, and our first camper eliminated." Chris says "Do you campers have a taste for competition." He says as the camera pans to the campers. John with his shirt, jacket, and boots back on. "I know Johnnyboy does. But we don't care about the rest of you. Viewers only care about the badass ones."

Chris pulls out a clipboard "If I call your name out, go stand over there." Chris gesturing at the right side of the campfire before calls them out, "Gwen, Noah, Leshawna, Heather, Geoff, Harold, Lindsay, Beth, Trent, Sadie, and Izzy." Everyone stands up and moves off. "You are officially known as…" He paused, swipe his hand in air as if he was posting something, "The Screaming Gophers!"

"It's so…Amazing, gosh!" Harold grinned as he takes a look at their green flag.

"Wait, what about Katie?" Sadie gasped in horror but Chris ignored her.

"The rest of you, over here." He pointed at his left and calls them out by their names, "Bridgette, Justin, John, Eva, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Courtney, Katie, Owen, and Cody." He waited as the rest take their place.

"But Sadie is a Gopher! I want to be Gopher!" Katie cried.

"There, there. Katie, is it? Come on." Country escorts Katie to their group, "It'll be okay."

"It is so unfair!" Katie sobbed, "I'll miss you, Sadie!"

"I miss you too!"

Chris toss them a red flag, "You guys will officially be known as…" Owen grabs it and unfurled it, "The Killer Bass!"  
"WOOOO-HOOOOO! I'm a Bass!" Owen cheered, grabs everyone in a group bear hug with a huge grin on his face.

"Alright campers, from here on out you'll be on camera in all public areas during competitions and confessions." Everyone was confused at confessions part.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"You'll also be able to share your innermost thoughts or make video diaries any time you want." Chris says as he grins at the camera in an outhouse as a few flies flew around. "Let the audience at home know what you really think. or just get something off your chest."

***Static***

"Um, okay…" Gwen deadpanned. "So far, this sucks. But I do have to get something to say. Those scars on John's chest...where did he even get those. Then that one one his back? GOD Their sexy-" Gwen says before covering her mouth with a massive blush.

***Static***

"I don't get it…" Lindsay stands in front of the camera with her back too it. "Where's the camera guy?"

***Static***

Some how a duck was putting on lipstick and quacks at the camera as it finds out it was being recorded

***Static***

"To tell you the truth. The only reason I'm here is because I have no choice." John says as he starts his hol-I mean video "And not in the forced way either. It's just that I had nothing else and there were few options at the time...and already I'm regretting signing on to this. At least Owen and Izzy seem hyped about this."

***Static***

"Hey guy, check it out I've got something to say." Owen says before farts loudly and giggles to himself. "Hehehe, sorry. But did you see the scars on Jonjon?Gruesome."

* * *

"Alright campers, go to your cabins and unpack." Chris says as he claps his hands leading them to their respective cabins.

**(Cabins)**

"Gophers, you get the east cabins." Chris says as he points to their respective cabin. "Bass, you get west."

The teams walk away to their respective cabins as Chris watches them.

After entering the male side of cabin, John take a good look around before walk to one of the bunk beds at the back of the room with his duffle bag before asking his male teammates, "Who's going to bunk with me?"

"Hmm, is it cool with you if I take the bottom?" DJ asked with gentle smile and John nodded as he tossed his Duffle bag up before jumping and grabbing a rafter and hoisting himself up with it.

"Yeah, it's cool with me…DJ, right? I'm sorry about scaring you and Owen during the challenge."

"That's right, and it's alright I just wasn't expecting someone in the river to pop out and grab Ezekiel. Almost looked like a real predator got him." The gentle giant says a little happy talking to John.

"Want to talk to guys, getting know each other since we're going to see each other a lot?" John asks as he goes through his bag. As soon as they walk out to talk to the teammates, John turn his head around before asking, "Where's the little guy, Cody?"

"Aaaaahhhh!" Cody flew past them before landed on the ground with a thump.

"…Geek decided to hit on chicks in Gophers' cabin…He just walked inside their room…" Duncan chortled, watching Cody pick himself up.

Courtney was about to say something but a loud cry cut her off before everyone glanced to see Lindsay wailing for some reasons.

"I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. You know what I mean?" Owen chuckled as the boys starting to give him a look "I-I-I mean no, I didn't mean like that!" He stammered, "I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them...No, I…I…I mean…"

"Riiiiight…" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, Chris." Geoff shouts out to the host with a wave, "Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?"  
"You're all sixteen," Chris look little nervous for some reason, "As old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp." He grinned, "So other than myself, you'll be unsupervised."

"Actually, we are…there are cameras after all" John says and Chris muttered something about wiseass.

"Anyway, you've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge starting now." Chris turns around and went to the main lodge to talk to his co-worker and get things ready. It wasn't long enough until Lindsay screamed in terror within the Gophers cabin, startled everyone before they take a look inside to see her standing on the chair, pointing at a roach scurrying around.

"Oh man, that white girl can scream." Leshawna said before the roach crawl toward DJ, draw an unmanly scream. He jumped into one of the bunk bed and breaks it by accident.

"That was my bed…" Gwen deadpanned, can't believe it. It's official, the universe must hate her right now. The rest of campers stomp around, trying to kill the bug before John quickly catch it in his hands and looked at the roach.

"If this little guy is giving you guys trouble?." He says looking at the small rad- er cockroach in his hand. "I'll release him outside."

"B-B-But it's gross!" Beth shivered.

"Maybe but it is alive. Let me know if you find any bugs, I'll take care of them." John says as he smiled, walk outside and put the roach on ground gently. "Here you go, fella, you're no where near as deadly as the ones back home." The roach crawled off his hand and scurried off.

Duncan had brought out an ax to the cabin, only shrugged as he walked back to the cabin.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

"Listen up, I serve it three times a day," The chef shouted at the teenagers, early Chris introduced the camper to Chef Hatchet and some of campers was little afraid of him. Chef roared at them, "And you'll eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your asses down now!"

"E-E-Excuse me," Beth stuttered, "Will we be getting all the major food groups?"

Chef ignored them as he scooped the foods into their tray before Harold speak up, "Yeah, 'cause I get hypoglycemic real bad," Chef's eyes twitched once, "If I don't get enough sugar…"

"You get a lot of shut the heck up!" The chef roared in Harold's face, send him running to the table in fear. Why does he have to cook for the damned kids, they kept whining about his foods!

Owen whispered to Noah with smirk, "Have a cow."

"What was that?" Chef snarled and beckoning him over, "Come closer, fat boy. I can't hear you."

"Um…I didn't really say anything important." Owen nervously chuckled, grabbing his tray. It's better to have something to eat than nothing.

"I'm sure you didn't…" Chef growled before ordering Noah, "And you scrawny kid. Give me your plate!" He dropped another scoop of food, only to have it jump back in his scooper. He growled, whacked it down before Noah walk off with weird look at his food.

'That's impossible…food can't be sentient…can they?' Noah gulped, he swear that the food just growled at him.

"Next!" John take his tray and give Chef a slight grin. The cooker dropped the foods into the Brunet's plate.

"Thanks, Chef."

* * *

**(Confession)  
**"Finally! Someone who doesn't complain about everything!" Chef grunted, crossing his arms. "Do you know how rare it is to find maggots that actually respect and eat my foods without making any complains about my cooking?" He sighed, rolled his eyes before taking out a large curved cleaver. "And he did give me this bad-boy...Chopper as he just called it. A nice clean cut on anything no matter how thick the slab, even if there's bone in the way. Hehehe!"

***Static***

"Yeah I gave Chopper to Chef before coming here."John says. "He was complaining about the Cleavers he had so I gave it to him. It was a little rusted when I first found it, but after a good DEEEP cleaning, a shine, and a sharpening and he seems to love it."

* * *

"I think my food just moved…" Gwen stared at her food before Chef mashed it with blank look on his face, "…Right…"

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass team stares at John stabbing the food before picking it up with the fork and taking a large mouth full, eating it without hesitation, hell, Owen really hesitated to take a bite out of the mystery meat. He blinks, finally noticing their widened eyes and asked, "What? Is something wrong?"

"Aren't you worried about eating those foods?" Cody poked his food with fork, only to have it eat the fork.

"…Um…Nope. I've had worst things that this before. All out have too do is show it who's boss and send it in the right direction." Out of the corner of his eye he sees a 'sloppy joe' crawling around.

He throws his knife at it, stopping it in it's tracks. He picks it out then takes another bite, sending his team and the weaker stomaced campers started vomiting, sending the others into a puking spree.

"I guess he don't have taste bud…" Courtney muttered as she whips puke from her mouth before their host walk inside the main lodge.

"Welcome to main lodge." The host smirked, placing his arms behind.

"Yo, my man." Geoff look up from his tray, "Can we order a pizza?" A EXTREMELY sharp knife flew past Geoff's head and cut into the doorway going right through the frame above Chris's head. "WHOA! It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool!" The party boy cried as Chef growled, causing most of campers cower.

Chris chuckled, "Your next challenge begins in one hour."

"Another one? But we just had one early!" Leshawna stood up.

"So…?" Chris smirked before turn on his heels and walk out.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie whined.

DJ placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be bad. Maybe it's going to be a relaxing challenge."

* * *

The teams found themselves on top of a tallest cliff that loom over the lake. "Oh, fuck!" No one know who said it but it was good thing that there will be editor to censor the cussing out. Chris really wishes that they would leave it there but nooo, the producers want it to be PG.

"Today's challenge is three-fold." Chris clapped his hands to get their attention, "Your first task is to jump off this," He point at the edge of cliff, "1,000 foot high cliff into lake."

"Piece of cake." Bridgette whispered to Tyler.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas." Everyone did look down, there was one wide arc of water buoy rope with a small circle, also made by water buoy rope. "The wider area represents the part of the lake that we had stocked with psychotic…" A shark leap out of water with a snarl, "Man-eating sharks!"

"Though they weren't crazy before the Gre-" John muttered to himself standing in blue and yellow swim trunks with 101 on the right leg and 21 on the other, before being cut off but Chris

"Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area which, we're pretty sure is shark free." He ignored Leshawna's plead, "For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below."

The camera zoomed to crates on the lakeshore, "Inside each crates are supplies that you'll need for the second part of challenge…" Chris throws his arms in air, "Building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot-tub party tonight! The losers will have no hot tub! Anyway…The Killer Bass, you're up first."

"It's cool guys, I hear they have inters test stunts like this all the time." A skittish Owen says

* * *

**Flashback**  
We need to test it out first. You now that" Chris said.

"Do I look like an inter to you" Chief said.

"No but the ones we had are all in the hospital. Come on just jump it you chicken" Chris said while making chicken sounds.

"I don't get paid enough for this man" Chief said and jumps screaming.

"Hey I made it. I made it man ah." Chief said with a sigh of relief.

"SOMETHING JUST BRUSHED ME ON MY FOOT. HEY CHRIS MAN SOMETHING AINT RIGHT DOWN HERE!" He said screaming before being pulled under.

"AH GET OUT OF THE WATER" He said reappearing and quickly ran on the water magically.

"That seems safe enough" Chris said not to caring.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

"Oh wow!" Bridgette peeked over the cliff to see how far it is, "So, who wants to go first?" She asked with a smile, no one said anything until John started to run towards the edge with a determined look and jumped.

A fist pointed towards the water, picking up speed he hits the center of the safe zone with enough force to make a mini mushroom cloud like splash.

"Whoo! That was fun! Come one guys, It's safe as long as you hit the safe zone." John says after he surfaces. "HEY! Can I get a pick up here!?" John yells at the boat.

"Sorry! The Engine isn't working!" An Intern shouts back.

"Fine I'll come to you!" John yells as he leaves the safe zone.

"NOO JOHN! THE SHARKS!" Owen shouts.

As soon as Owen yells that one of the sharks charges John. He reacts quickly and dives the water followed by the shark. Seconds go by and nothing. the campers hold their breath, thinking that John was being eaten and that blood would come to the surface at anytime.

Then, bubbles start to break the surface. Then the shark with John on his back fly from the water.

**[Animal Friend Perk]**"SURPRIZE MOTHERFUCKER!" was all John said as he rode the shark to the boat.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"...I have no comment…" Noah

***Static***

Gwen stutters as she tries to find her words. "HOW is that even possible?" Gwen says as she covers her eyes with her hands. "How can a human get a shark attacking them, be turned into a horse!"

***Static***

"YYEEEAAH! Sexy shark tamer!" Izzy yells at the camera

* * *

John climbs onto the boat as his team decides who goes next, as they do he goes below deck and looks at the engine. Looking it over he sees a clogged injection nozzle and pump, Air inlet and Lifting eye rusted shut, and the coolant temperature sensing unit busted.

A quick treating apart and cleaning, then putting back together again right and polished up to better, just not new.

Coming out he sees Bridgette dive into the water. With the engine repaired the boat pulls up to the safe zone. As the boat pulls up, John holds out his arm for Bridgette.

"Great job Bridgette." John says as he helps her in. "Your form was beautiful."

"Ahh, thanks. It was just a normal jump." Bridgette says blushing a bit

"Maybe, but you made it look spectacular." John says making her blush even redder

Following was Tyler, Eva, Duncan, and Cody jump without a problem. Justine jumps only to fall outside of the safe zone as was about to get attacked by the sharks, but they fall for his looks and carried him back to shore.

"Unh-unh! Now way, man!" Dj says as he takes a step back from the edge. "I ain't doing it, I ain't jumping."

"Scared of heights?" Chris asks 'caringly'

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid."

"That's okay, big guy…" Chris says still 'caring', but that quickly left. "Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken!"

"Aw, man. For really?"

"Bawk, bawk, bawk!" Chris clucked mockingly as he did the movements. "That means the chicken path is that away." Chris says as he points to an escalator that wasn't there a few seconds ago.

Dj depressingly trudged over to it till Chris' walkie talkie went off.

"What?! Why would I do that? FIINE ESH! DJ Walkie for you." He says as he throws it to the gentle giant

Dj then hears John over the walkie talkie. "Hey Dj, it's alright we still have a chance to win this. So don't beat yourself up over this. Push yourself as far as you're willing to go." John says to him

"Thanks man. Hey how do you know what happened up here?"

"Oh, the interns have a TV set up on the boat so we can see what's going on up there. Then I stole a Walkie Talkie from one. Well you better give the walkie talkie back to Chris, I can feel the bitchiness come off of him through it." That got a chuckle from Dj and some laughs from the others except Chris.

"Excuse me, Chris. I have a medical condition."

"What condition, Courtney?" Chris asks, after all he never heard any of this before.

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs."

"You can chicken out if you want to," Chris smirked at her as he checking his nails, "But it might end up costing your team the victory. And then they'll hate you!"

"It's a calculated risk." Courtney gazed at the Gophers, "I've seen the other team and I don't think most of them will jump."

"Alright, here's your chicken hat." The host chuckled before turn to the remaining Bass teammates, "So who want to go next?"

"I'm not jumping without Katie!" Sadie cried.

"We have to be on same team!" Katie cried with her before get up closer to Chris' face, "Please! Can we be on same team? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?" They chanted together.

"Oh, for the love of…Fine!" A loud squeal almost deafened him, "W-Who want to switch?" He cleans his ear with pinky.

"OH!OH! ME!ME! ME! I'LL SWITCH!" Izzy says franticly

"K, Katie. Your now a Gopher. Izzy you're a Bass. Now GOO!"

"YEAH! I'M COMING JOHNNY!" Izzy yells as she jumps off the cliff.

"Wow, guess she's crazier than I thought. So Owen, will you jump...or will you chicken out? Maybe your jump could being your guys victory...no pressure, man." The large guy gulped before putting on his floaties, his team cheering him on as he inches closer to the edge. He takes a deep breath before closing his eyes.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

Owen gulped, looking at the camera. "You guys remember after the dock broke? Yeah, I'm not a strong swimmer. But with John I believe I'm safe. After all he helped before we were on the same team. Hehe"

***Static***

Geoff smirked at the camera. "I'm looking at this guy and thinking, 'There's no way he's going to make it.'."

***Static***

"I actually thought 'If he jumps this, he's gonna die'." Gwen said

***Static***

Bridgette rubs her arm as she looks at the camera. "I was really worried for Owen. He can't swim well and it took John to get him out before."

***Static***

"I will admit I was a little worried for the big guy, but if needed I'll helping again. He is a loveable guy after all." John said scratching his jaw.

* * *

Owen walk a few meters back, "Take a good run at it, buddy. You can do it." It was really surprised that Chris was encouraging him on.

"I'm going to die now…I'm going to freakin' die now…" He takes a deep breath and screaming on top of his lungs as he ran up to the edge and jump off with a scream, "OH CRAP!"

Owen landed in the safety zone, causing a huge wave that knocked the Killer Bass team down and some sharks landed in some trees on the shore.

"Fang, Thrasher, Ripper…Are you alright?" John asked them, only to have them shivering in fear of their near-death expression.

"Um…Break time until we get the sharks calm down and have them back in the lake." Chris blinks at the sight.

* * *

**(Time Skip)  
**"And we're back!" Chris grinned before he turns to the Screaming Gophers team, "Now it's your turn to jump. We'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on."

"Nice!" Trent grinned a small grin, "Okay, guys, who's up first?"

"Us! Us! Us!" Katie and Sadie chanted before they ran off the cliff, holding their hands and landed in the safety zone.

"I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this." Heather crossed her arms with her nose in air.

"Why not?" Beth asked.

"Uh, hello, nation tv? I'll get my hair wet."

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen asked, not believing what the queen bee just said.

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it." Lindsay said, looking in Heather's eyes.

'Hmm, possible alliance.' Heather smirked in her thought, only to snap out of it as Leshawna growled to her.

"Oh you're doing it!"

"Says who?"

"Says me! I'm not losing this challenge 'cause you got your hair day, you spoiled little daddy's girl!" Noah smirked, seem to be amused by their fight, the boys gulped as Lindsay step back in fear.

"Back off, Ghetto-glamour, too-tight-pants-wearing, rap-star wannabe!" The girls gasped.

"Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen-girl-reading, peeking in high school prom queen!" Leshawna shot back.

"Well, at least I'm popular." Heather smirked, oh snap! Everyone gasped, watching them fighting.

"You're jumping!"

"Make me!" Leshawna decided to do what she said and pick her up before throw her down, watching her landed in safety zone, "Leshawna, you are so dead!"

"Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I?" Leshawna shout back before whisper to herself, "Now I just hope I can hit it too." She jumped off with a scream and landed next to Heather in safety zone.

Lindsay glanced at Chris, "I thought this was going to be a talent contest."

"Yeah…" The host laughed, "No."

"Okay…" Lindsay gulped before dive with a scream, making it to safety zone. Gwen also joined her before Geoff jumps, swinging his hat around and wooing. Both of them made it to the safety zone.

"I-I-I-I can't do it…" Beth looked nervously at Chris, "I'm too scared." The host pulls out chicken hat, "I'm sorry!" She cried to her teammates.

"This is, like, so lame, right?" Lindsay turns to Heather with smile.

"Fully lame." Heather agreed with her.

* * *

"Okay, campers...there's only one person left." Chris says motioning towards Harold. "You guys need this jump to win!"

Harold looks over the edge nervously before gulping.

"Good luck!" Chris says before Harold jumps off the cliff.

"Yesss!" Was all he said as he fell to the water to the splits.

"Uum, shouldn't he be keeping his legs together?" John asked just before Harold SLAMMED into the water and produced a ear splitting screech as his family jewels were smashed. All males whether human or not all winced at the sound, all of them feeling phantom pains too.


	3. The Not So Great Outdoors pt 2

**Hey readers, glad to be updating this story again.**

**Guest- I update as often as I can, but soon i'll be moving into a new apartment with no WiFi so I'll be off line for a time.**

Normal speech

**_Inner Thoughts_**

**Location change/Skill/Ghoul growl/Super mutants**

**_creature Roar_**

Chapter 3

The Screaming Gophers loaded all their crates into the pull carts and started to move them to camp as they sung a song about pop.

"Ow! I think I got a splinter." Courtney winces and looks at her hand. Eva walks up and picks up the crate, scaring Courtney.

"Shut up and get to work...chicken." Eva says as she carries it off.

John sighed and walked over to her. "Give me your hand."

"W-what?"

"My dad was a doctor, I learned a lot from him. So give me your hand and I can help."

Courtney blushes as he touches her hand, looking it over before taking out a needle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Courtney yell as she takes her hand back

"Taking out the splinter, this is the best and easiest way to do so. Now give me your hand again."

Courtney slowly gives her hand back, John once more starts looking for the sliver. Slowly moving his fingers over hers.

"His hands are so rough, so callused...but he's so gentle." Courtney thinks as she blushed a deep red. "OW!" She yells.

"Sorry, just removing the splinter." John says as he slowly starts to take the sliver out. "Aaaand done." He says as he takes away the needle.

Courtney looks at her hand as sees where the sliver was, seeing a small hole where he pushed the sliver out.

"How did you know that'd work." She asks as she still looks it over.

"I've had multiple experiences in the medical field, whether through my dad or on my own. I've always found using a needle the easiest way to remove slivers, they can help dictate where you want it to be taken out and how from sliding it back out or tearing the skin over it off with ease." John says. "Hhmm, looks like it was fairly deep."

True to his word some blood was starting to come through where the splinter was so he takes out a band aid from the bandolier and put it over where the sliver was. "There all done."

"Thanks, you're pretty good as a doctor."

"Yeah, pick up a lot from my dad growing up. Rest I learned from traveling."

"Traveling? Where have you been traveling to?" Courtney asks, genuinely interested where he's been.

"Oh, around the US. From D.C, Point Lookout, and...Pittsburgh on the east coast. Parts of Illinois, Montana, California, and Nevada on the west." John says, starting to walk away.

"What were you doing in those places?" Courtney raises an eyebrow.

"I was born in D.C., near the Jefferson Memorial. Lived on the outskirts for 19 years, the others...were for business." John says, pausing as he summarized why he was there as best as he could.

Courtney nodded before walking away to concentrate on the challenge, noting the long pause. Thoughts of what his 'business' was. He was strange, not easily made afraid or as shocked as everyone else here.

"I need to take a wiz." Tyler says as he sets down his crate.

"Hurry up! We're already behind." An annoyed Eva says.

John walks over to Tyler. "Put your crate on mine, I'll take it while you go."

"Really? Thanks man." Tyler says as he helps put it on top of John then rushed off. John started to jog to the camps, placing the crates in front of the cabin.

Running back he sees most of his team moving their boxes as fast as they could. He sees Bridgette trying to carry one crate in her arm and push another with her other.

"Need any help?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"Umm, sure." She says giving him the one on the ground. John picks it up and walks with Bridgette towards the cabin.

"I'm a little shocked that you're trying to move so many crates at once."

"Well I saw you carrying two as well so...I wanted to carry my weight in the team. You know, try and not get up for elimination." Bridgette says. She looks at him and blushes as his biceps bulge as he holds the crate.

John chuckles, at her response and seeing her blush out of the corner of his eye. "I don't think you have to worry right now. They others will be going for Dj and Courtney, after all they didn't jump."

"Yeah…" Bridgette says looking a the two chickens. "Now that you mention it, who do you think will be kicked?"

"Hhmm, well DJ had a reason while Courtney didn't want to cause 'reasons'." John says as they each the cabins. There they see the Gophers trying to rip the crates open with their teeth.

"Alright, Bass. Like Gophers, you must open your crates with just your teeth!"

The Killer Bass just give a blank look at Chris as they see the Gophers trying to tear open their boxes with their teeth.

"OOO, Ah tink ah goot it!" Says a muffled Izzy as she pulls on a rope before the whole crate falls apart and she grabs her tongue. "AAH, Ro Bun!"

Everyone was silent for a time as they look at Izzy holding her tongue.

"Why did you tongue a rope." John asks, breaking the silence.

"You'll find out later Jackie." Izzy says before rushing off to another box. Once more leaving the others in a stunned silence once more.

John looks perplexed at the woman as she goes about ripping another box open and frenching the rope. "Well...I wasn't expecting that…" He says as the others nod.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I sure you think I'm a little quick in flirting with Jackie." Izzy says as she giggles a little. "Well who wouldn't? I mean look at him, sexy scars, badass jacket, taming a shark, scaring the others as the predator. I even saw some of the others girls here looking at the scars...but not in shock if you know what I mean hehe. I mean I am willing to share in all, but we would have to set some rules around and such."

***static***

"Hhmm, knew crazy maggot was crazy, but even I wasn't expecting this amount." Chef says sharpening Chopper in the outhouse. "I mean, going after a guy you don't even know and being cool with having other girls after him too? Teenagers today, when I was kid you'd get an ass whooping for any of those thoughts."

* * *

The campers all try to pry open, with little success. John and Izzy being the only ones to get some open. This went on till, John walked over to Owen.

"Hey, Owen."

"Hey, Jonjon."

"You know I heard Chris said that he accidently dropped a special snack cake of his in one of the crates when they were packing them." As soon as those words left John's mouth Owen's eyes shrunk to the size of pin pricks.

"Really?" He asks with a bit of drool at the corners of his mouth.

"Really, if we get these boxes opened up soon, you could have it."

Owen in an instant ran towards the boxes and bit on the lid hard ripped it off before rushing off to another looking for the snake cake.

But unfortunately Owen also ripped open the other team's crates too.

"Where is it, where is it?!" Owen yells as he searches the last box.

"Hey Owen, I found it." John says before throwing a non-irradiated Fancy Lad Snack Cake at the big guy as Owen pants like dog before jumping at the unknown airborne snack cake and caught it in his mouth.

"Alright, since Owen went full starving animal...both teams win this part of the challenge! Hey where's Katie and Sadie?" Chris asks.

"Umm, well. They squatted over some poison ivy and now... they're trying to soak the it off." Noah says nonchalantly.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAAAAA oh god oh oh my spleen hehe. Alright Johnny go and help them."

"WHAAT! Why are you sending John to help the other team?" Courtney asks practically shouting.

"The reason is because, we couldn't have this show without someone with real medical experience. And since Johnny studied under some of the best doctors and surgeons in the U.S. he offered his service for less than a real doctor or med team. So if there's any medical emergency that's too big for Chef to handle go to Johnny-boy and he'll patch you up." Chris says leaving most of the other campers stunned. "Gwen, you lead Johnny to the copycats and then come right with them."

* * *

**(TDI Beach)**

Either Gwen nor John made a sound as they started walking back to the two bffs. John was content with the silence, after all wandering alone left time to think, time to look within yourself. It's why he stayed the same during his travels, and why he was called the Lone Wanderer. Personal solitude was something he got use too. Sure the occasional comradery with those he called friends was always welcome. But those times were few and far between. It stayed this way...till.

"Ok, I've got to ask. Is any of what Chris said true...about you being the doc here and being taught by other docs?" Gwen asks breaking the silence.

John chuckles at first at her question. "No, I did learn a lot from my dad and his friend Jonas when I was young."

"So Chris just added a doctor's kid instead of a real team, and now you're the doc." The goth girl summarized.

"Pretty much, but I'm not just some guy with a dollar store with some training. I've lived on my own for quite some time, even stayed out in the wilderness for a while." John says, getting a raised eyebrow from Gwen. "Either learned from my dad or experiencing it first hand."

Gwen stares at the strange man before shrugging her shoulders.

Another long silence takes hold over them for a while as the walk till they found the bffs soaking their butts in the water.

"Umm...wow. They're actually trying to wash off poison ivy in water on a beach while on a show with cameras everywhere." Gwen says as soon as she sees them.

John pulls out a bottle and bandage wrap from the bandolier. "Here, it's aloe vera. Tell them to apply to the site of their rash. and wrap it up after." John says handing them to Gwen. "Then lead them back to your team."

"K, thanks."

"Welcome, that's my job after all." He says as he starts walking back to his team.

* * *

**(Cabins)**

John returns to his team only to see a ffuucked up looking wood ring, motor that looked like something a third grader put together, and all his teammates not working together, fighting over the tools or not paying attention to what their doing in general.

"Alright, EVERYONE FRONT AND CENTER!" He shouts loud enough to be heard all over the island. In an instant Owen and DJ where in front of him as the others started to join them. "What it this?" John asks walking up to the 'hot tub'.

"Princess here decided to put herself in charge and that's the hot tub that came out of it." Duncan says with his arms crossed, not really caring.

John simply touches the board and the whole tub rim fell apart. John just deadpans before slapping his forehead. "Alright we have to pull this around or we lose a team member today. Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Tyler, use the top rim as a frame for the boards then put it around the bottom.. Duncan, DJ, and Eva you put on the second ring when they have it over the bottom and then nail it together. Justin, Owen, and Cody you guys put the liner in after that. Then everyone start to fill it with water."

"And what are you doing?" Courtney asks this time.

"I'll be putting the motor together right." John says passing out tools. "Now move we don't have time to sit around!"

John quickly goes to work on the motor. Out of the corner of his eye he keeps an eye on the others as they go about their assigned tasks with the mini teams. They seemed to be alright, an occasional argument from Duncan and Eva but it was small an easy to defuse and get back on track.

Soon the challenge can to an end and the Gophers and Bass both had their hot tubs in from of their cabins. Chris checked the Gophers tub.

"...This is an awesome hot tub!" Chris says as the Gophers cheer. Chris then turns his attention to the Bass. Looking it over it seems like the Gophers in every way. It was well put together and seemed to have a good seal on it and the water was clean and bubbled with a good amount of steam rolling off the water. "This hot tub is Epic as well." The Bass cheer and high five each other. "But unfortunately, well for you, since you had one more chicken. The Screaming Gophers win!"

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

Both team sat at their tables, most silently prodding the white gruel before them.

"So...what now?" Cody asked breaking the silence.

"Now we choose who goes home."

"Well, I say it's between brick house and princess here." Duncan says gesturing to the chicken hat wearers. "And if we need to lift a truck, I like our chances with the big guy."

"Y-Y-You can't get rid of me, I'm-"

"We know, 'who use to be a CIT'. Well then who would you vote off."

"What about...him?!" Courtney asks pointing to John.

"NNOOO!" A shout sounds throughout the lodge and everyone looks to see Lindsay standing up with her arms raised. "I-I mean no salt, t-there's no salt, bummer."

"Hey he jumped first...and he actually helped us get through the challenge."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Normally I don't take orders from people, Never have." Duncan says carving a wooden skull. "But Johnny? There was something in his word….It carried weight. Like he wasn't telling me as a superior like princess, but like he considered everyone equal. I don't know, but he did get us out a big hole.

***Static***

* * *

"I've had enough slop for one day, I'm taking a nap." Duncan says as he gets up to leave.

"I'm going for a walk." John says following Duncan.

"WAIT! You can't go, we haven't decided who's going."

John didn't care, he just needed some air away from them and some time to relax for once. Taking out a cigarette and benny's lighter from his pip-boy as starts walking around...he sees a broken bed….'That was my bed… Gwen deadpanned'. John looked to his left and saw a hammer form the challenge still out with a few nails. John sighs.

* * *

**(CampFire)**

"Campers, at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat you eat by the fire, here marshmallow represent life." Chris says as John pretends to blast his brains out without him knowing as Bridgette holds back a chuckle and even Courtney and Izzy do the same. "When I call our name come up and get your marshmallow. Justin, Cody, Owen, Duncan, Eva, DJ, Izzy, Bridgette, Tyler, Courtney, and Johnny!"

"Wait, you called everyone!" Courtney yells at Chris

"Yeah? And? We already got rid of Ezekiel today, that's enough for one day. Unless you want to go Courtney?"

"NO, no. That's fine."

"Good also since you finished your Hot tub you can use it this summer too. Would be a waste for it to just sit around." Chris says before leaving the campers at the fire.

* * *

**Later as the campers started to go into their respective cabins so sleep. John sat in a chair on the front of his cabin as Gwen walked up.**

"Hey, John...I saw you fixing the motor of your hot tub when I got back."

"And, there a reason you brought this up?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you're the one who fixed my bed?"

"...***sigh*** Yeah I did, I just can never leave a beautiful woman in need." John says getting a blush from said girl. "Really never could, think it might be the last chivalry in the world then." He says getting a giggle from her now. "In all seriousness, I'm just a nice, smart guy who just can't help himself at helping other, even if their on another team in a TV show."

"Well...thanks all the same Johnny." Gwen says as she leaves.

"I swear, people just love using nicknames instead of my real one." John says as he puts his feet up and brings out another cig.

Time goes by slowly as the other campers fall asleep. John simply enjoyed having some time to himself, time to put his feet up and take a drag for once, he didn't smoke cause he was addicted or anything. No just to relieve stress from the day, never anything more. His 'me-time' was going good, till Chris walked up.

"Johnny…"

"What you want Chris?"

"If you'd let me talk then you'd find out." Chris says. "I need you to go out into the woods and get back before 3."

"Fine, I'll take care of it." John says as he puts out the cig and starts walking into the forest. Unbeknownst to either of them, 4 people heard what they said. a certain mohawked punk, a goth, a bitchy girl, and a CIT.

* * *

**Sorry if the end seems rushed I'm tried right now and I have to pack then I'll be offline for who knows how long with no wifi.**

**So till the this is SonoftheLost bidding you so long**


	4. The Big Sleep pt 1

**First off I'd like to apologies for the delay. I didn't have a job when I first got to my apartment. I've then I got Wi-Fi.**

**Then my sisters started fighting and my oldest one changed the WiFi and wouldn't tell me it, even had your dad tell her to but still she wouldn't so him and my step mother bought a modem and i had to set it up and get everything working.**

**Then my other older sister (that lives on the same side of the apartment as me.) had a car crash and her car was burnt so much that there was only a frame left, there was a quarter in the fire and it was so hot a bubble formed in the quarter itself, not melted, just full bubble right in the middle of it. So I had to get my car working and let her drive it till she gets her own.**

**All in all, lots of shit has happened that's delayed this longer than I wanted.**

**Poll is over, votes are. One Girl Only: 6, Harem: 10**

**Harem wins, Put who you want in the Harem in a review or message me.**

Normal speech

**_Inner Thoughts_**

**Location change/Skill/Ghoul growl/Super mutants**

**_creature Roar_**

Chapter 4

_"Each of you took the oath of the Brotherhood, but what I ask is something that must be done. Not for ourselves, but for all that are endangered cause of the actions of the Enclave, Super mutants, and all those that left their humanity fall to the way side." Elder Lyons says as he watches over all the capital wasteland Chapter before him. "I know my decision to protect the people of this part of the wasteland was and is still not a popular choice. But part of that choice was made to help an old friend of the Brotherhood and my friend James."_

_Out amongst the Knights, Paladins, and even initiates. Stood a figure in for advanced power armor, covered in scorch marks, bullet dents as well as some knife and sword ones too, while other power armor had black kevlar under the iron armor this one had white. This was the Lone Wanderer himself, holding in his hands a locket with the BoS symbol of the face of it, firmly grasped in his hands._

_"Now the very reason I chose to help him is under the control of our greatest enemy, it's only cause of James' own son that we know of what they had and are still planning of the Purifier. He's done much for the Brotherhood and for all of the wastelands, all at the risk of his life, never asking for anything in return. So now I ask all of you, will you help to get his family's dream back again?!_"

_Everyone from Scribe to Paladin all raise their hands and-_

*HHHOOONNNKKK!* John lurches out of bed at sudden noise.

"TIME TO WAKE AND SMELL THE-" Chris announces over the P.A. system. Walking outside John grabs a rock from the ground and throws it at the P.A. and knocks the loose lines out of them.

"You know you're going to fix that, right?!"Chris says through a bullhorn behind John.

"That's why it's only disconnected instead of smashing them into a million pieces." John says as he goes back inside. Grabbing his clothes and a towel he turns to the guys as they all start waking up to the shower.

* * *

**(Showers)**

Entering the small hut Chris had made into a shower, John removes his clothes and starts the shower. Clean water was rare in the wastes, really any water without radiation was like gold, so taking showers was a luxury unless you were in a place like Vault City, born into a family in New Reno, or spent a shit ton of caps to have a purifier built, connected to where you want, and have people to protect it from raiders and slavers.

John looks over the Shampoo and Conditioner Chris had given him. They smelt good, as did the thing called...Body Wash. Strange things to get use to. He feels the shampoo run through his hair as the water cascades down. He feels a something round his neck, looking down he sees the round locket from his dreams, gripping it he smiles a bit at the memories of his father, his friends, those he came to love.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door open, nor the sound

of bare feet on the ground over the shower.

"Ughh! What's with all this steam?!"

* * *

**(Ten minutes earlier)**

Heather groaned as Chris blared a air horn early in the morning.

"TIME TO WAKE AND SMELL THE-" Chris' spiel was cut off, that attracted her attention. She looks out the window by her bed to see that one of the Bass...John was it? standing outside in a tight tee-shirt and a pair of baggy pants. The shirt hugged his chest, letting anyone see the hard muscles it held.

"You know you're going to fix that, right?!" Chris says through a bullhorn behind John.

"That's why it's only disconnected instead of smashing them into a million pieces." John says as he goes back inside.

_"At least someone has a brain around here."_ Heather thinks smothering her head into her pillow. _"All these idiots and I'm on the team with the most! That Lindsay only has enough brain power to operate basic functions. But at least she has some fashion sense. Weird Goth Girl, ugh, I just had to be on the same team as her!"_ She gets out of bed, figuring a quick shower would be good to wake her up. She gets out of bed and grabs some spare clothes from her luggage before leaving her cabin as the others slowly got their heads off their pillows.

_"UGHH! $100,000 is the only thing that can make staying here with all these weirdos!" _Heather thinks as she walks towards the showers. _"At least that John weirdo is at least somewhat competent. He did lead those freak well enough. Hmm, maybe I can get him into an alliance with me...throw challenges to narrow down the competition? No get him if he survives to till it's everyone for themselves then use him to get to the final to and eliminate him in the near the end and take on one of the weaker dewbs."_

She enters the building and changes out of her clothes, wrapping herself and bringing another for her hair. As well as her spare clothes.

Walking into the main showers, her vision is clouded by steam. She squints to look for anyone through the steam.

"Ughh! What's with all this steam?!" Heather growls in frustration.

Finally she sees an outline of a person through the closer she sees their tall...very muscular...male with a scared bo- wait what? That tattoo? Heather could see the person clearer, seeing a cross on the back. There was only one person on here she has see with a tattoo on their back like it. But it was...John!

John heard her, and turned his head to her. No embarrassment shown on his face as he turned his whole body towards her.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

Heather stared at the camera, mouth open wide, eyes wide, blush covering her face to the point that her face matched her top. "...Oh my god." A small trickle of blood leaves her nose. She touches the blood before looking at it is shock. If her face could get any redder, you couldn't tell.

***Static***

* * *

_"...So male."_ a stray thought pops in her head as she gets a look of his fully nude self, taking in every scar on his body from his chest and arms to his stomach and legs

Heather sputters over her words, bringing a grin to John's face. She glares hard at the man before she finally gets control of her tongue.

"You fucking perv, get some clothes on!"

"Well I would, but you are blocking me from grabbing my clothes."

True to his words, Heather sees a pile of clothes on a bench to her left. Heather looks back at him, her eyes keep wandering, but always keep going back to a specific place on him.

"You know, I might not have shame about my body. But that doesn't mean I like being ogled like a toy on sale...unless it's from someone special."

Heather growls in frustration. As she turns to walk away, a spider slinks down from the ceiling and stops in her face as she walks into it. The sudden feeling of the spider startles her, causing her to fly back into John with force.

"You alright?" John asks, parts of him a little numb from the hit. _"Might have deserved that for the teasing."_ He thinks.

Heather however was silent, her mind distracted by what was in her hand. She had a good idea what it was, but partly didn't want to know it was. What was in her hand? All she could feel was it was wide…and it was large. Turning her head slightly, she sees that her hand is right over John's crotch.

In a second she was off him and walking away as fast as she could. her face as red as it could get as she entered a shower at the far side and draws a curtain for cover.

"You're welcome!" John yells, not knowing what happened with Heather. He turns off the water, grabbing his towel he starts to dry off. Looking at where went it seemed she was taking a cold shower based on the fact that no steam from it.

* * *

**(Cabins)**

John changes and walks out, seeing other finally start dragging their feet from the cabins.

Lining up, they wait for Chris as some stare blankly or try to force themselves to stay awake. Heather joins after a while glaring at everyone, even her own team. But she kept blushing when even she looked at John before she quickly averted her gaze.

Chris FINALLY arrived, chuckling as he looked over everyone's tired faces. "Morning! Hope you slept well."

"Hi, Chris. You look buff in those shorts." Heather says trying to butter Chris up a bit.

"I know," Chris grins, OF COURSE HE LOOKS GOOD IN THIS DAMMIT! "Okay, I hope you're ready, because you next challenge starts in ONE minute!" Chris taps his watch.

"Umm, will we be having breakfast first?" Owen asks as he belly growls.

"Oh, you'll get your breakfast, Owen, right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the lake!"

"Oh, so you're funny now…" Eva growls as she walks up to Chris, fists clenched. "You know what I think would be funny if…" Duncan and John rush over and grab an arm each.

"Eva, try to control your temper now." Courtney says as she leans into talk.

Eva growls as she relaxes. "You're enjoying this, aren't you!?"

"A little." Chris admits as he grins. "You have thirty seconds!"

John looks a Eva. "Eva, just think of this as a exercise. After all, you would be working out your leg muscles." Eva looks at him with a blank stare, she turns to Chris and scowls.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Okay, that girl, Eva, has to get a handle on her temper." Courtney groans as she counts on her finger. "She's only been here a day and she's already thrown her suitcase out a window and broke the lock on one of the bathrooms doors." She says as she puts her head in her hands. "Why do I have to be on a team like this?!"

***Static***

John scowls a bit as he looks at the camera. "Chris had me 'fix' a lock Eva broke, though it was only beating the metal back in place to hold as best I can. She is too easy to antagonize, that will come to bit her in the ass."

***Static***

* * *

"Okay, runners!" Chris raises a gun in the air. Campers like Tyler and Eva croutch like their going to go off like a rocket. "On your marks...get set...GO!" Chris shouts as he fires the gun. Eva bolts off with others tailing behind, Tyler goes at a slower rate and in a slouch. As the last camper leaves, a seagull falls out of the sky dead at Chris' feet.

"OOHhh, this will not go well with PETA." Chris says as he kick the bird to see if it's alive.

John jogs as he watches the rest of his team go by. He sees Owen lagging behind before the big guy collapses into a stream and starts drinking the water.

"You alright, Big Guy?"

"Can catch...breath...must have...condition." Owen gasps as he drinks.

"It's alright Owen." John thinks about how to get the big guy going again. Then he remembers the reaction about the fancy lad in the box. "Owen, I know it might be a bit much. But I need you to get to the lodge. If not, then we might not get breakfast."

Owen's head pops out of the water and looks at John. "Chris wouldn't do that...right?"

"I can't say Owen, who can say. He might want to, to mess the team. If we get everyone there, then we might still have breakfast."

"GGAANG WAAAYYY!" Owen yells as he jumps to his feet and runs with so much speed that he leaves a dust cloud.

John chuckles as he starts to walk again, as he does he sees Heather waving the dust from Owen out of her face as she walks. he decides to walk up and actually talk.

"Hello Heather, why aren't you running."

Heather's face turns to shock in an instant with blush dusting her cheeks. She tries to force it down as she glares at John. "Helloo, I'm wearing high heels wedges!" She says as she scowls at him. "Fucking pervert, probably planned the spider." Heather says under her breath.

John hears part of it, but thinks she was talking about the scare. Still not knowing what fully happened. "Look, Heather, I'm sorry about what happened in the shower. I shouldn't have teased you like that." John looks at her, looking right in her eyes. "I hope you can forgive me, if not now then hopefully sometime in the future." John starts to walk away, seeing the lodge with everyone but them and Harold inside. Harold was on his knees as he reached for the stairs to pull himself up, holding his chest in pain as he wheezed.

John and Heather get inside as Harold finally gets in. "What's wrong with you dewb?! If you had gotten in we could've tied with them!"

"I think I might be having heart palpitations." Harold says as he holds his chest.

Courtney hears Heather's word. "We beat them? We win the challenge!" The Bass start to celebrate, Bridgette absent mindedly hug John's left arm, Courtney his right and Izzy appeared to hug his back...but also looked like she was dry humping him too.

"Whoa, there. Hold your horses, guys!" Chris says as he files his nails. "That wasn't the challenge."

"What did he just say?" Gwen mumbled as Chris walked over to a curtain.

"Who's hungry?!" Chris asks as he as interns pull the curtain apart, revealing a few buffet tables filled with food of various types shining in the light.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

Gwen rolls her eyes, "After a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet."

***Static***

Owen sniffled and choked, "It was so...Beautiful...the Buffet….so BEAUTIFULL!" He wipes away a stray tear from his eye.

***Static***

John shakes his head, "These people, they can't stay away from fresh food apparently." He looks at the camera, "they wouldn't last a week in my home."

***Static***

* * *

Everyone grabs a plastic cup from the tray. Some red, some blue, and a few green. one by one the other campers take a cup. When John walks up only the green are left, picking one up he doesn't see anything wrong with the cup nor any smell from it either. Shrugging his shoulder, John fills up the cup with water and grabs one plate full of food. Every now and then he puts some food away in his pip-boy for later, even some bottles of water, pickpocketed from interns.

John and his team sit at their table and idly chat with each other filling themselves up. John restricts himself to only one plate, having learned to take only what was needed. As the others have their fill, Chris jumps onto the empty table with a bullhorn.

"Alright campers, time for part two of your challenge."

"I thought eating was the second part…" Owen moans through his full mouth.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen groans a bit holding her stomach.

"Weird goth girl is right." Heather groans as well, holding her stomach like Gwen. "Haven't we been through enough?"

"Um...Let me think about that." Chris grins. "No! It's time for the Awake-a-Thon!"

"The what-a-thon?" Owen groans again.

"Don't worry." Chris jumps off the table. "This one is easy. You have to stay awake until the team with the last camper standing wins invincibility."

"So what you're saying is the 20k run and the eating frenzy, was part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

"That's right!" Chris grins sadistically, he was going to enjoy this one...until a better one comes along.

"Man, he's good…" Gwen mutters, everyone there had to agree...even Chef had to admit, Chris di have his days.

"Move, move, move!" Chris says as he pushes them out. Trent and Gwen walk out together, John to Gwen's left.

"How long do you think it'll be before everyone's out cold?" Trent asks.

Gwen sees Owen walk off like a zombie after she shrugs. "Maybe an hour." Trent nods as he walks off and Gwen turn to John. "How long do you think?"

"Hmm, it'll take longer than an hour, people do want to win and will try to pull themselves and others as far as they can go. So I'd say people would start to drop in 13 hours."

* * *

**Alright that's that, chapter done. Sorry it took so long, had writers block and everything with my family.**

**Now I'd like to inform people of a tragedy, a fellow writer on here: Freedom Guard past away.**

**I didn't know him myself, I read some of his stories. But a friend of mine did and I promised to let anyone else know. So*Grabs a bottle of wine and pours a shot glass* Here's to you. **


	5. The Big Sleep pt 2

**Alright I've got to tell you guys, I'm kinda thinking of bringing some creatures from the Fallout world on to the Island like Ghouls and super Mutants that Chris uses as inters, Yao Guai, Geckos, some Radroaches, Molerats, Deathclaws(in a very small area an John moves them away to keep them under control), an Bloatflies. And i I'm thinking of Bringing Ulysses, I have some ideas on what he could do and something that would be cool an interesting to see. I don't know, tell me what you guys think.**

**Some like Radroaches, Bloatflies, Molerats, and Geckos being part of Revenge of the Island and maybe a challenge later on in this season.**

** votes for girl; **

**Bridgette: 4**

** Izzy: 4 **

** Gwen: ****3 **

**Courtney: 3 **

**Lindsay: 3 **

**Heather: 2**

**Zoey:2**

**Dawn: 2**

**Samey/Sammy: 2**

**Ella: 2**

**Jasmine: 2**

**Sky: 2**

**Katie: 1**

**Blainley: 1 **

**Sierra: 1 **

**Anna Marie: 1**

**Dakota: 1**

**Scarlet: 1**

**Amy: 1**

**Emma: 1 **

**Kitty: 1**

**Crimson: 1**

**Please vote to see the girl(s) you want to see in the pairing.**

Normal speech

_Inner Thoughts_

**Location change/Skill/Ghoul growl/Super mutants**

_**Creature Roar**_

Chapter 5

Twelve hours now, twelve hours of everyone staring around the campfire. Having nothing to do, everyone had to preoccupy their mind to stay awake. Everyone was straining to keep their eyes open...well, everyone but Owen it seemed, as the big guy was pumped.

"Woooo! Stay up for 12 hours?! I can do that in my sleep!" As if cursing himself, the big guy falls like a tree and is out like a light.

John chuckles at Owen's antics, his own eyelids felt like someone had pierced and had tied them to rocks. Then again, that might be even less painful than what he and everyone else was feeling. creeping an gnawin them raw, begging for relief from their pain. With every a quick blink, one feels an underlying seduction in doing again and again, till you finally succumb and fall into a deep slumber.

The teams on opposite sides as Chris stood in between them, watching them with eagle eyes and a sinister smile as he watched their torment.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

Gwen looks at the camera as her eyes try their damnedest to stay open, "The Awake-a-Thon is definitely the most brutal thing I've even done in my life."

***Static***

"So my strategy is to get two campers to form an alliance and take me to the final three." Heather smirks like she's got everything figured out already. "The only question is, who is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Gwen asks Lindsay, who was doing a handstand and was balancing fairly well.

"Trying to get the blood to rush to my head." Lindsay says as she adjusts. "I think it's working!" She says before her skirt falling down a bit, causing her to fall. She blushes a bit as she looks to see if anyone saw.

"Can I try?" Beth asks thinking the blond just lost her balance.

"Sure!" Lindsay says recovering a bit.

"Perfect." Heather says to herself before walking over to the other girls, "Lindsay, Beth, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure!" They say before following Heather away from the other campers.

Heather turned to them with her arms crossed. "Okay, I have a plan to get me and two other people into the final three, and I choose you guys."

"Really?"

"You should know that this is a big deal. I'm placing my trust in you, and trust is a two-way street." Lindsay and Beth nodded with huge smiles. "So you'll do anything I say then?"

"Sure!" Lindsay squeals with Beth, "We're going to the final three!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to the final three! I'm going to the final three!" Beth gasps, "I wonder what will happen then?"

* * *

"Speaking of alliances, you know who I think is REALLY cute?" Lindsay asks Beth.

"You mean, like Justine?" Beth sighs dreamily as she stares at the unmoving model.

"Hmm, nan, I'm thinking of someone else on the other team." Heather walks in from of the blond shaking her head.

"Oh no, no, no, no! You can't date anyone."

"Why not?" Lindsay asks as she cocks her head to the side.

"Because their on the other team!" Heather points her finger to the Bass, "You can't inter-team date. It's, like, against the alliance rules."

"There are rules?"

"Remember what I said about trust?" Heather shrugged her shoulders, "Of course, you can always leave the alliance…" She crosses her arms with a smirk, "If you do though, I won't be able to protect you from being kicked off."

"No, I wanna be in the alliance!" Lindsay cries as Beth nods her head.

"Good!" Heather turns and walks back to the others, a smirk plastered her face.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Heather said, I couldn't date him. She didn't say anything about liking him." Lindsay says wearing a big smile

***Static***

John rubs his eyes as he hangs his heads, "I can stay awake for near a week with only a little sleep, why the FUCK am I already tired as all hell?!" John thinks it over and back to his cup. "DID CHRIS DRUG ME?! OH I'm so going get back at you, Chris!

***Static***

* * *

"I'm going to the bathroom." Eva grunts as she stood up and walked away, dropping something as she walked by Chris.

Heather noticed and smirked as she walked over to it. She pretended to stretch before picking up the item.

Chris didn't seem to care or was lost in his own world...probably a bit of both.

John took notice of her, though he couldn't see what she grabbed. His eyes narrowed, "What are you planning, Heather?" He thinks.

"AAAHHHH! NNoO!" John looks and sees Tyler screaming at Katie and Sadie, about some bear.

Chris chuckles at his pain, clearly enjoying everything about this challenge. "Congratulations, campers. You've made it to the 24 hour mark. Time to take things up a notch." He says as an intern drives a forklift with a covered pallet and drops said pallet behind Chris. "FAIRY TALES!" Chris said as he pulled off the cover, showing a ton of book of a various stories.

Chef then appeared, wearing a pink sheep costume and a harp in his arm.

"Oh, he's not serious." Gwen groaned. Trent seemed weirded out at seeing Chef in the costume.

Chris picked up one book and cleared his throat as Chef started to play. "They REALLY don't pay me enough for this shit, man."

"Once upon a time...there was a boring kingdom." The combination of Chris reading slowly and Chefs harp made every camper yawn. "And in this boring kingdom...there a boring village...and inside this boring, sleepy village, filled with very boring children."

Cody slowly fell asleep during the fairy tale. But a loud fart woke him up coughing, it turns out he fell asleep on Owen's but.

Suddenly Chef leaped through the air in a pink tutu, freaking some campers out before throwing what looked like glitter at their eyes, making them even more tired some how.

Dj tied himself to a tree for some reason, before Chef hit him too. Dj slumped over, taking the tree with him.

"Tim-ber…" Gwen says tiredly

* * *

**(Confessional)**

Courtney glances at the ceiling before looking at the camera, " I figured that if I kept moving, I could outlast all of them. I just had to keep my eye on the ball."

* * *

40 hours, some campers passed out. Leaving John, Courtney, Bridgette, Justin, Eva, and Duncan vs Trent, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, and Beth.

Courtney jogs in place as she tries to keep her eyes open, burning like someone had thrown acid on her, she kept her legs moving as she tries to keep herself awake. Her eyes drooping slightly with each step.

John looks at her and shakes his head slightly, "Courtney, you'll tire yourself out faster and make your muscles hurt for the tomorrow." Drawing her attention. "Sit down, please." He pats a stump next to him.

Courtney blushes a bit, biting her lip. Hesitantly she walks over and sits down, "Sorry, I just don't want to be the one to make this team fail again."

"Don't worry so much, just do what you can." John smiles a bit to reassure her. "Here's a trick I learned." With that he turns his head towards the fire and stares at it blankly.

"Huh?"

"Focus on one thing, and let your mind wander. It's take some of the strain off your body and that oughta help you a bit."

"Really? Thanks!" She gives a quick hug. "Where did you learn that."

"In my travels. I found that when I needed to work on something, I could do that to help, mainly starting at whatever I was working on and let everything go. My body did the work by itself. How about you tell me about yourself now." John gives her a slight grin making her blush as she sees how nice he looked with that smile.

"Well, as I've said before, I'm a CIT. I've always strive to be on top, I know what is best most if not all the time. I even ran for Class President."

"Ah, so you're one of those types. One that needs to be in control of everything and one all the time." John shakes his head a bit and looks right at her, "You really should relax, sometimes you need to just let go. Let things go on their own and take them as they are, way easier and not as time consuming."

Courtney frowns a bit as she looks as him, "Huh, What's wrong with that? I like to be on top in life." She says.

**[Ladykiller]** "Then I'll make a note to let you on top every now and then" John chuckles as Courtney blushes in an instant.

* * *

Bridgette was barely keeping it together, her eyes felt like they were going to fall off. But she had to keep them open, but it was a losing battle. She see's Gwen and Trent next to each other talking, seeming to try and distract the other from the challenge. Seeing that she thinks it's a good idea and looks for someone to do the same. She sees John and Courtney talking as well, before Courtney blushes. For some reason Bridgette feels a little jealous, why did she feel like this?

Shrugging it off, she sees an empty seat on the other side of John, she walks over to them, "Hey guy, mind if I sit here?" She asks.

"Sure, I don't mind. How about you, Court?"

Courtney silently thanks Bridgette for coming over when she did, "SURE! I mean, I have no problem with that."

"So, what you guys talking about?"

"Well, Court was talking about some of herself, how about you? Care to tell us something about you?"

"Hmm, well, I love to surf, love the feeling of being picked up by the wave an gliding over it."

"I guessed from the board when I got here."

Bridgette blushed a bit in embarrassment, "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Well I also do deep sea diving every now and then, This one time I was off the coast of Australia and saw a Mako shark a few feet away. I booked it the second I saw it coming towards the boat, I've never been so scared in all my life." Bridgette shudders at the memory, nearly losing her leg when the shark snapped at her in the boat.

John sees her shudder and pulls her into a one armed hug, "I've never gone deep sea diving, but I have dived under a lake. Even made a rebreather with a friend." Courtney glared at the surfer girl, a little peeved at her.

"Really?" Bridgette asks genuinely interested.

"Yeah, works pretty well. How about after this I show you it, maybe I can let you test it out."

"Awesome, thanks John."

John's smile in an instant disappears as his eyes shrank to pin pricks, same with Courtney. Curious she she turns to see Owen sleep walking….and naked as the day he was born. Slowly he walked into the woods in his trance.

.

.

.

"Well, I think I'm scarred for life." John finally says breaking the silence, Bridgette and Courtney nod their heads absent-mindedly

* * *

Ten hours passed as everyone recovered from the shock. Courtney and Bridgette passed out, so John helped them to the ground next to each other, laying his jacket over them for warmth.

"Look at him, he's like a statue… He hasn't moved in like...fifty hours." Gwen voice brought his attention to her as she and Trent stood next to the unmoving model. "Hello?" She asks as Trent makes a yipping sound and waved his hands. "Amazing, look at the concentration…" She poked him, causing him to shake his head and open his real eyes under painted ones.

Gwen gasped at the realization, "His eyelids are painted, I saw it!" Heather yell, catching Chris' attention.

"Shut up. I've got to see this." Chris runs over and looks close. "That is so freaking cool! But you're still out, dude."

Justine slumps his shoulders.

* * *

Another thirty four hours pass, leaving John, Duncan, Eva, Heather, Trent, and Gwen as the only ones left.

Duncan got bored so decided to prank to keep his mind awake. He pulled the old 'hand in water' trick on Herold. "Oh gross, it works. Dude peed his pants!" Herold woke up from Duncan's laughing to find his piss soaked pants before gasping in shock.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Noah and Cody scream, waking every sleeping camper.

Gwen yawned deeply, "I'd kill for a cup of coffee right now…"

"What the matter with you people." Chris asks sipping on a cup of coffee, most likely mocking them. "Come on, fall asleep already!"

"You've got to hook me up, man." Gwen whines, grabbing the host,s leg. "I'll even eat the grinds, anything!"

"Alright...you six stay with me..." Chris grumbled. "The rest of you go and get a shower, for heaven's sake, you stink." This prompted Herold to run off.

Chris takes another sip, "I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this." But darn it, these campers are tough. And so I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I could find.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Oh, come one. What now? Okay, you know what? Bring it on." Gwen says, her arms on her hips.

***Static***

"Almost there," John rubs his eyes. "There on each team, it's about as even as I can get. I only need to last a little while longer, maybe a few hours at best." Whatever Chris did, has passed but the effects are still gnawing at him.

* * *

Chris stands before them with a large book in hand, "The history of Canada. A pop-up book. Chapter one: the beaver, national symbol and a 'dam' fine hat." He says making air quotes.

Everyone groans in pain, whether about the book or his joke, you decide.

* * *

"Which, of course, was the precursor for the discussions leading to the war of 1812." Eva, Heather, and Trent fall to the power of Canada's history and succumb to the ever drifting void is sleep.

"Two to one, almost there." John thinks.

"Time for a bathroom break." Chris enjoys the scene as the last three desperately try to remain awake. "Any takers?"

"I've held it this long, sweetheart." Duncan says confidently, but you could see the strain in his eyes. "I can go all day."

"Yeah, but can you hold it for another ten chapters?" Gwen asks with grin and her arms crossed.

"You've got five minutes, as long as you don't mind a little company." Chris says motioning to the camera crew.

"Fine, but stay out of the stall." The camera guy nods as he follows Duncan.

John slowly feels his eyes close. He tries his damnedest to stay awake, but this time. There is little fight left in him.

Six minutes pass before the camera guy returned with a note.

"And we have news. It looks like Duncan took a dive on the can." Chris announced as he read the note. "Who will be next t-"

Chris stopped as both John and Gwen fell face first on the ground. "Alright take it back." He says as the camera rewinds. "Forward." taking it just after their faces hit the ground. "Rewind...aannd SLOWMO!" Frame by frame he watched as the both fell, Get a zoom on both faces." Chris watched as then inched closer and closer to the ground. "We have a winner!" He says holding up when's arm. "Gwen! By a fraction of a second! The Screaming Gophers win!"

* * *

John groans as he shifts his body, slowly opening his aching eyes. He sees Dj and Bridgette over him, "We win the challenge?"

"Nan, man. We lost, by a fraction of a second." Dj says helping John up.

"I see." John says a little depressed, "I'm sorry guys, I failed."

"Don't sweat it, it's only the second challenge. Besides, you did get us the 'tie' in the last one." Bridgette says placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, guys." John says, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Come on, let's get you back to the cabin. I'm sure you're just as tired as Duncan. Dude, walked to his bed and was out like a light again." Dj starts to walk away and John follows, only to feel a hand on his arm. Looking back he sees Bridgette with his jacket in hand.

"Thanks for the talk, at least till I fell asleep."

"Welcome, how'd you sleep?" John takes the jacket back and puts it back over his shirt.

"Great!" Bridgette says. _"Comfiest sleep I've had."_ She thought to herself as bit of blush dusted her face.

* * *

A scream pierced the relatively silent air. "Who took it?!" Eva snarled as she threw things out of the girls cabin before going to the boys and tossed everything out. through the window. "Where is my MP3 player? One of you must have stolen it!" She snarled again. "I NEED my music! NO ONE is going anywhere until I get my MP3 player back."

"Okay, whoever took it better give it up now! Before she destroys the whole camp!" Courtney says to the team.

"Hey, guys." Heather says a bit too sweet for John's ears, as a smile plastered her face. "Wow, this place is a real mess."

"Someone stole Eva's MP3 player." Courtney signed.

"You don't mean this, do you?" Heather pulls a MP3 from her pocket. "I was wondering who it belonged to. I found it by the campfire." The bodybuilder sticks her head out the door with a smile before running out to Heather. "You must've dropped it."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Eva said holding the MP3 like it was her life.

"Sure thing." The queen bee smiled, walking away.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Turn a team against their own members? Easiest trick in the book." Heather smiles, pleased with herself.

***Static***

John holds a piece of paper and draws a line over something. "Turn people on one of their strongest players early? Should've watched out for that before hand." Putting the paper away he looked at the camera, "Damn."

***Static***

* * *

"So, sorry about that little misunderstanding. Guess no one stole it after all," Eva chuckle nervously as the team glared at her"Okay, maybe I overreacted a little bit."

* * *

(Campfire)

"Welcome, to the first real campfire ceremony!" Chris walks up to the Killer Bass member with a tray of marshmallows. "You've casted your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow."

Chris chuckled, "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave. And you can never come back, ever."

"Duncan...Johnny...Bridgette...Courtney...Tyler...DJ...Justin." One by one, the campers took their marshmallows. There was two left and tow campers. "Owen is not here right now, but he is safe." Chris take the marshmallow off the tray. "This is the final marshmallow of the evening."

Eva gulped as Izzy bit her nails. Chris smirked, wanting to draw out the dramatic pause as the rest of the campers stared at his for the answer. "...Izzy!"

"YEAH!"

"Eva, the dock of shame awaits." Chris says to Eva with a smug grin. Eva stood up and turned to her former team with a scowl on her face.

"Nice, really nice...Who needs this stupid tv show, anyway." She explodes before walking towards Chris and kicking him in the shin as she walked to the dock.

"OOWW! Have a good night's sleep tonight." Muttered in pain before turning back to the group. "You're all safe."

* * *

(Confessional)

"See, I told you. You can't act like a total raging psychopath and then expect people to just forgive you. No matter how tough and strong and fast you are. She's never going to have a career if she doesn't get her act together." Courtney says. trying to reason why they voted a physical player like Eva.

*Static*

"So, Eva was their strongest player, and now she's gone." Heather says grinning to herself. "I am so running this game."

*Static*

"With Eva gone, that leaves me, DJ, as the heavy lifters for the team. I know Owen could be, if given a proper direction. Same with Duncan." John says, trying to form a plan on winning the next challenge. "I'll have to keep my eyes open from now on. Other wise we might have a revisit of today."

* * *

"Buh-Bye, Eva!" Courtney waves. hoping there's no hard feeling. Eva growls as she throws a stick at her. John catches it just an inch in front of her face. "Thanks."

"No, problem."

"I guess my temper got the better of me. Again." Eva says as she rides the boat away from the island. "But whatever, they just lost their fiercest competitor. I hope they realize that."

Back with the Bass, Courtney and Bridgette helped remove some splinters from John's hand as the others roasted their marshmallows.

"I told you two, I can take care of this."

"We know, but we still want to help." Bridgette says with a warm smile. Her and Courtney remove the splinters as Chris walks over to them.

"Oh, love birds helping eachother out." He says as John rolls his eyes and some blush forms on their cheeks. "Listen Johnny, I need you to help Chef find Owen and bring him back."

"Fine." John looks as the last splinter is removed as Chris walks away. "Hey, Bridgette."

"Yeah?"

"Let me show you the Rebreather before I got to head out." John says heading to his cabin with bridgette following. He enters and goes through his duffel bag before pulling out what he was looking for. "Here."

"Awesome, how'd you make it?" Bridgette asks as she looks it over. "It looks like one you'd buy at the shop, though a little dinged up."

"A mask design with a hose connected to a filter. The only difficult part was the filter, a friend wanted to use some parts of a pressure cooker. But I thought of using some corn silk and a removable adhesive. It's always worked for me." He says chuckling as he saw her looking over it with awe and excitement.

"Cooool."

"You can test it out if you want, while I help Chef."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you can give it back in the morning." John says as he leaves the cabin, joining Chef before walking into the woods.

* * *

Owen lay on his stomach as a bunch giant hairy beasts poke him with a stick. *FFFFFFFFFAAAARRRTTT* The sound of him passing gas echos through the cave and out into the world. The beast's sniff the air one by one, before tossing the large naked camper out. Landing right in front of Chef and John.

"See, told you he went this way."

Chef rolled his eyes, "How was I supposed to know, you did lead up a waterfall."

"Hey, you wanted me to track him and I did." John says picking the big guy up and started walking back, Owen farting along the way in his sleep.

slowly they make their way back to the camp, John dumps Owen in the shed with a spare sleeping bag and pillow from his duffel bag. _"I'm not taking chances with the gas of his. Bad enough normally. Now? God it could kill."_ John thinks.

Chef headed off to his trailer as John goes to this bed and sets an alarm for earlier than Chris woke them up for the challenge, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Happy New Year, Hope you enjoy the chapter. I worked my ass off TODAY, the day this comes out to get this out for you guys.**


	6. DodgeBrawl pt 1

**hey guys, my friend let me borrow their laptop, but some of the keys on the keyboard don't work but it as a pop up keyboard.**

**Alright, I'd like to announce that I'm stopping votes for girls at 10 and the top 10 girl will be in the harem. If people want more, I'll consider adding more.**

**votes for girls:**

**Bridgette: 10**

**Gwen: 10**

**Izzy: 10**

**Courtney: 7**

**Heather: 5**

**Lindsay: 5**

**Crimson: 4**

**Anna Marie: 3**

**Scarlet: 3**

**Zoey: 3**

**Dawn: 3**

**Kitty: 3 **

**Emma: 2**

**Carrie: 2**

**Dakota: 2**

**Jasmine: 2**

**Sammy/Samey: 2**

**Amy: 2**

**Sky: 2**

**Blainley: 2**

**Ella: 2**

**Jen: 2**

**Katie: 2**

**Josee: 1**

**Sander: 1**

**Sierra: 1**

**Taylor: 1**

**Stephanie: 1**

**Please vote to see the girl(s) you want to see in the pairing.**

Normal speech

_Inner Thoughts_

**Location change/Skill/Ghoul growl/Super mutants**

**_Creature Roar_**

Chapter 6

_John stood at the edge of the citadel wall, dressed in heavy looking armor that covered him from head to toe, as he looked out towards the Jefferson Memorial. The project his mother and father started, the place he was born,...the place his father died. Under the control of the Enclave. The thought sickened him, and seeing it for this long enraged him every time he looked upon it._

_"It's time." Called a voice, looking up he sees Sarah Lyons, in her signature power armor._

_True to her word, the giant robot, Liberty Prime, was being hoisted over the wall by crane._

_He then jumped over the wall, landing with a thud as he sent a shockwave through the earth._

_Sarah followed with her own before she walked to the gate, where the rest of Lyons Pride gathered._

_John watched as Prime landed on it's feet, all systems powered up, it took its first steps, sending a shockwave when it did. Then another and another as it started walking._

_John ran to the giant robot, pulling out a Gatling laser as he walked beside it. Watching as vertibirds where shoot out of the air and troops when blasted off the bridge._

_Then they entered the ruined city. The Enclave used it to their advantage, firing from inside the buildings. Some even fired fat mans from vertibirds._

_**"Threat assessment: Red Chinese high yield nuclear explosives. Threat level: minimal."** Prime bellows as his eyes shoot at them, making them have to dodge or be destroyed._

_"Clear them out, before they shoot out Prime's legs!" Sarah shouts._

_John runs in one as the others do the same to the surrounding buildings. His red laser spray like old world fireworks as it hits the Enclave armor, sending sparks as the energy hits them._

_***ROOOAAARRR*** the sound cuts through the sound of battle._

_"BEHEMOTH!" A knight sounds. Running towards one of the broken windows the man looks out just in time to see a behemoth knock prime into the side of a building, leaving an impression of prime. The behemoth bashed Prime's chest before gripping the edges of the chest plate._

_**"Warning: Unidentified life form. Probably of mission hindrance: 14.86%."** Prime bellows as it cocks back its arm and clocks the super mutant in the face._

_The vertibirds all hover in place, letting their occupants take aim._

_John sees them aiming at Prime and the mutant before running to the roof, reaching it just in time to see one fire a fat man, though it fell short and hit the ground near the mutants feet._

_He takes a Missile Launcher and fired at on of the vertibirds, hitting the rotor, making it crash into the side of an old skyscraper. Reloading he fires at another, causing one to crash directly into another. He tried it open the launcher again, only to find it jammed, "Piece of shit!" John yells, his voice sounding through the speaker on his helmet, as he tossed it to the side. He watched as the last four vertibirds steady as their occupants aim at him. "This is without a doubt the craziest thing I've done." He says, before charging towards the vertibirds. Jumping as he reached the edge, grabbing the rotor with the mechanical hands of his power armor. The vertibird lurches at the suddenly added weight._

_John takes out Blackhawk as the Enclave troopers in the vertibird aim Laser Rifles at him, the man shoots the pilot. As the body slumps over, the vertibird tilts towards him, making the trooper fall to the ground as the vertibird falls towards another._

_The vertibird hits a second, causing the man to fall in the open bay of another, kicking one out through the other side as he pressed the barrel of Blackhawk under the helmet of the other before firing._

_Picking up a fat man, he aims at the last and pulls the trigger. Sending the mini-nuke, hitting the cockpit. He jumps out and lands on his back just as the vertibird said collided in air. His helmet flies off his head revealing John's face, his hair shorter and his blue eyes replaced with amber eyes._

_John groans in pain as he pulls himself off the ground, picking up his helmet before placing it back on his head._

_Looking to Prime he sees the robot rip the mutants head and spin from it's body. Looking back towards the Jefferson Memorial, "I'm coming for you, Autumn." He thinks as he pulls out the Gatling laser again._

_Prime throws a nuke at the last vertibird John could see, destroying it instantly, before stomping towards the barrier, **"Significant Obstruction detected: composition titanium alloy supplemented by enhanced photonic residents barrier. Establish stratagem: inadequate."** Prime grabs the pillars of the barrier. "**Revised stratagem: initiate photonic residence overcharge."** Prime uses his core and absorbs some of the energy of the barrier before sending it back ten fold, frying the circuits of the pillars._

_John and Sarah rush into the memorial, the rest of the Pride helped Prime clear the outside of any troopers left and keeping any reinforcements from entering._

* * *

**(Total Drama Island, Cabins)**

John groans as his pip-boy wakes him, looking around he sees the others fast asleep. He throws his legs over the edge before stretching everything. Hearing his limbs pop before dropping to the floor with a light this. Making sure no one was awake, he slowly opened the door and left. Going to the shed and picked up Owen before returning and slowly placing him into his bed...with his rear closest to the window for safety.

Making sure Owen was alright he left once more.

* * *

**(Hour later, Main Lodge)**

John looked around the lodge, noting that it was fairly well made, even for how cheap Chris is. He noted the hard steel mirror that covered one wall.

John rubbed his eyes as he sipped on an cup of special coffee, small traces of jet, psycho, and some mentats to take the edge off...though the taste left much to be desired. Thankfully some hot chocolate mix and some orange zest took care of that and the slight odor the mixture omitted.

Slowly the other campers enter the lodge, they looked fine for the most part. A little out of it for some, but all in all they seemed fine...then again they should given that they were out of the challenge earlier.

.

.

.

Then came in Duncan, shadows under his eyes showing how tired he was as he rested his head on the table.

"You're chipper, for someone who should be shit." John hears next to him, turning he sees Bridgette holding his rebreather. A small smile gracing her face.

John raised his cup to her, "Special blend, helps when you need to take the edge off a bad night."

This attracts Duncan's attention as he lifts his head, "Give me a cup of that." He said, almost demanding but to tired to commit.

John shrugged and poured a cup for the punk. Duncan grabs it and downs it fast. Soon after his shoulders started to twitch, then his neck, and legs.

"You shouldn't have taken the thing all at once. It's meant to be taken slowly over the course of an hour or two." John says seeing the punk start losing some control. "I suggest you keep movement to a minimum or your body will twitch worse and spasm every now and then."

Duncan looked at his cup before shrugging, a few twitches would be worth it to kill more of his exhaustion.

John looked at his watch and counted down the seconds, "Three...two...one." He thinks before Chris walks into the lodge, nicks covering his chin and jaw and his clothes soaked with water. "Hey Chris, something bad happen?" John asks innocently, while every other camper stiffed back a laugh.

"Ooh, you could say that, Johnny." Chris glared at John as he rung out a sleeve of his shirt. "My razor shorted out and the pipes of my trailer burst. Strange how that happened to a brand new trailer."

"Hmm, maybe you pissed off the salesman, or maybe an intern that brought it here." John takes a bit of the slop Chef put out for breakfast.

A inter mopped the puddle of drips Chris left as he walked. The intern didn't to a great job mopping, leaving quite a bit still on the floor, just spreading it out more if anything.

Chris turned his attention to Duncan, a smirk starting to form on his face. "Duncan, dude! You look like crap, I hope it doesn't affect you in the challenge today."

Duncan glares at the host, "Stuff it!"

"Owen farted hard enough we had to wake up early and get out of the cabins." Courtney says with a groan. "At least someone let a window open, most of it went right out instead of staying in the cabin."

"Wow, 3 nights without sleep then getting woken up early! How much are you hurting, dude?"

"Want to find out!?" Duncan snarled at the host, there was only so much he could take of his bull shit.

John watched as the rest of the team ducked under the table for protection, "No, no, it's cool." Chris says raising his hands up.

Harold walked in with a mustache drawn on his face, making everyone snickers or just laughed so hard they had to hold their sides as he sat with the rest of the Gophers.

"What?" Harold asks.

"Dude, someone messed with your face." Geoff whispered to him before the nerd looked at his reflection in a spoon.

"Sweet stash!" He says puffing out his chest. "I'm a man now!"

John shook his head before flicking a pebble off Herolds spoon, hitting him in the forehead. He might not be a bully, but there is only so much of a liar boasting and acting tough, no wonder they died out.

"Hey everyone, it's GWEN!" Chris shouts as Herold is hit, then most Gophers cheered for the goth girl as she walked towards the table.

"Why are we clapping?" Lindsay asks as Courtney glares at them.

"I'm so tired...I can't feel my face…" Gwen says before her face drops to the table.

John groans before turning to Bridgette. "I really want to give her some, but she is on the other team."

Bridgette looked at him with a small smile, "You are the doctor, you can for her health."

"True." John says looking at the exhausted goth. Pouring a cup before walking over to Gwen. "Hey Gwen, I got something to help you feel less tired."

Gwen takes the cup, smelling the fairly pleasant aroma it gave off. "What is it?"

"A special blend I made awhile back, it will take some of the edge off the exhaustion." John says before Gwen takes a sip. "I gave some to Duncan, and I'll tell you what he didn't wait for me to say."

This caught her attention as she took another sip, finding the taste pretty nice. "Which is?"

"The downside is it's meant to send hit your nerves in your brain and as well as muscles, allowing it to directly affect the specific areas that tell you to sleep. So it must be taken over the course of about half an hour or a full hour, or else it might cause your body to burn off everything earlier, causing twitches in the body."

Gwen was amazed at this, this one little cup could take most if not all her exhaustion away? Hell YES! "Thanks!" She says in her exhausted voice before taking another sip.

"You're welcome." John says before leaving the table and returning to the Bass.

Heather turns to Beth and Lindsay, "So let's go over the rules one more time. Number One, I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules. Number Two…" She paused, waited for them to give an answer.

"Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?" Lindsay questions before Heather nodded, a smirk present.

"Good." Heather says, pleased that the blond made a good rule for her. "Number Three, I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is off limits." She says smirking as Lindsay tilted her head.

"I don't know about that last rule."

"That's cool. I can change it." Beth and Lindsay smiled " I can also find someone else to take to the final three with me." Heather says, her subtle threat making both girl change their minds. "Good, wanna have some fun?" They nod before Heather stood and faced the Bass, "Hey, fish-heads! Way to kick out your strongest player! Why don't you just give up now?"

Courtney gives a low growl before taking some of the slop in her spoon and flinging it at the queen bee. Only to have Heather to step out of the way, hitting Gwen right in the face. "Ha missed me!" Heather says, before getting hit in the face by another shot.

"But I didn't." John says with a small grin as Heather growls at him.

"Alright campers, listen up!" Chris says as he clapped his hands. "Your next challenge begins in ten minutes, and be prepared to bring it!"

John gets up to leave, Heather as he pushed him, making John slip on the still wet floor and hit a hard steel mirror, some blood leaking from his head as he held the cut.

Owen comes over to checks on him. "Oh my god Jonjon you alright?" He then looks at the mirror seeing himself in the reflection, and glares it. "Did you do this? You son of a bitch!" Charges at the mirror, but knocks himself out.

Izzy come over check on them, "Owen! Jackie! You alright?" She then glares at her own reflection, "You stupid bitch! I'm gonna kick your ass!" She charges at the mirror, but knocks herself at as a result.

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark." Chris says, chuckling to himself. "Chef, look them over and make sure the can still compete." He said before leaving.

John looks though his left eye, and notices his iris was amber, "Damn, my contact fell out, where is it?!"

* * *

**Alright, I want too have some of John's life a bit differently than the game in some ways. Let me know if you guys would like more.**

**Also thinking of having a flashback of his life in the vault, tell me what you'd like in a review or P.M.**


	7. DodgeBrawl pt 2

**I know that in the games that John would be about 23-24 but I've always seen the TD cast as teenagers, mainly cause I was just about 11 when it first aired. So I'm thinking that John is made younger when coming to TD or that something in the wastelands kept him young.**

**Confirmed harem girls:**

**Bridgette**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**votes for girls:**

**Courtney: 8**

**Heather: 6**

**Lindsay: 6**

**Crimson: 5**

**Kitty: 5**

**Scarlet: 4**

**Katie: 4**

**Zoey: 4**

**Dawn: 4**

**Carrie: 3**

**Dakota: 3**

**Sammy/Samey: 3**

**Anna Marie: 3**

**Sky: 3**

**Emma: 2**

**Jasmine: 2**

**Amy: 2**

**Blainley: 2**

**Ella: 2**

**Jen: 2**

**Stephanie: 2**

**Josee: 1**

**Sander: 1**

**Sierra: 1**

**Taylor: 1**

**Please vote to see the girl(s) you want to see in the pairing.**

Normal speech

_Inner Thoughts_

**Location change/Skill/Ghoul growl/Super mutants**

**_Creature Roar_**

Chapter 7

_Inside the purifier, John blasted Enclave trooper after trooper, Sarah going the same with an Assault Rifle. As the last in the main room fell, John kicked the door to Project Purity. Seeing Colonel Autumn standing there sent more rage through his body._

_"You again. I can't say I'm surprised, You and your ilk seem hell-bent on destroying everything our government has worked to achieve." Autumn says holding a Laser Pistol in hand. "I knew I should've killed you back at Raven Rock, but the president had to intervene. Now he's not here, this time I will killing you. Let's end this."_

_"You think what you're doing is right. But all you've do is kill anyone not part of your privileged incest club of old world bastards and whores." John says, hold back as much rage as he could. "You and your ilk caused this world...but I'll save it and make it better. But right now, I have some old world mistakes to fix." Time slows to a crawl, troopers start to charge towards John who selected where to shoot on each. John fired one in the knee, sending him to the ground and it gets burned through from the shots, leaving a stump of a leg._

* * *

**(Total Drama Sports Court)**

The campers stood near the center of the court...that wasn't here yesterday. The last to arrive was Duncan, who laid down on the bench. "Docs orders, so if you wake me...you're dead." He says once he noticed the looks from his teammates.

"This is your fault, you and your farts just had to wake everyone up!" Courtney growls at Owen, giving him a glare.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault, it was the beans!" Owen whimpers under her yelling.

Chef blows a whistle as he walked by every camper. "Shut your mouths, and pay attention, fools!"

"Thank you, chef." Chris says, smiling at chef as he wore a referee jacket. "Today's challenge is a classic game of dodgeball. First rule of dodgeball is.."

Noah smirked before he cut off the host, "Don't talk about dodgeball?" He says, getting some snickers and chuckles from campers, even chef.

Chris glared at the bookworm before it turned into a smirk, "As I was saying, if you get hit…"Chris says before throwing the ball with all his might, hitting Noah in his family jewels. "You're out." Chris says, chuckling as Noah groaned in pain.

Noah glares at Chris as he picked himself off the ground.

John shook his head, he had a bandage on his forehead, and his left eye close. The ball that Chris threw rolled back, till John stopped it with his foot before kicking it off the ground and into his hands.

"If you catch the ball, the thrower is out and the catcher can bring in another team member out onto the court." Chris says throwing a ball to the party boy, "Okay, now Geoff. Try and hit me." Chris tells the jock, as chef tosses another ball to Chris. "If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball. But if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out."

"So what do I do again when the ball comes at me?" Lindsay asked, just before Geoff launched the ball at Chris.

"You dodge!" Chris shouts, having to block and talk at the same time. The ball bounced off Chris's ball, heading right towards the blond bombshell.

If you were looking through John's eyes, you would see the world around him slow to a crawl, the ball going through the air towards Lindsay. John cocks his arm back and fires his own ball at the deflected one. They collide in air, but the force sends them flying back. The deflected one flies back and hits Chris right in his testicals. John's slammed into Noah's.

"ALL...OF...MY...HATE!" Noah groans out as he slumps to the ground, as Chris does the same.

Some campers were wide eyed, some were stiffing back the laughs...except Duncan, who was laughing so hard he falls of the bench holding his sides. Chef had the largest grin on his face, "You were supposed to dodge, hehe!" Chef says chuckling as he watched the host hold his nuts in pain. Before he turned to the teams, "You have two minutes till game time." Chef turned to the Gophers, "Gopher maggots, you leave one member out one person each game."

"Okay, we can't get lazy." Heather says. "The Killer Bass are gonna be trying extra hard to catch up. Who wants to sit the first on out with sleeping beauty here?" She says thumbing to Gwen, who was still nursing the mug John gave her.

"I volunteer." Noah says, still holding his nuts. "Now let's see all you keeners get out there and dodge." He says as he sits himself down.

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

John sat on the bench, letting Tyler, DJ, Courtney, Cody, and Izzy take the court.

"You alright, John?" He hears Bridgette to his left. "Your eye is still closed."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need a bit of time to heal." John says.

"You sure? Cause I found this." She said before pulling out a blue contact lens.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

John looked down at the ground, "Shit."

***Static***

* * *

John sighs before looking at Bridgette. "Where did you find that?" He asked

"In the lodge, right after you hit the mirror, and now you're keeping your eye closed." Bridgette says, "I only thought, 'who was near it today'. Owen has black eyes and Izzy has green, so that left only you."

John was silent, mulling over what he could do. John then sighed, "Yeah, that's mine."

"Why do you have this?" She asks.

John sighed before opening his Amber eye and showing her.

The second she saw the iris, she just stared. Frozen as she looks deeply into it.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

Bridgette blushed deeply as she looked at the camera. "Beautiful." Was all she said before blushing deeper.

***Static***

* * *

Bridgette continued to look deep into John's eye as he took another contact lens from his right eye, showing both Amber eyes to her. They looked like pools of golden honey, but gave an underlying feeling of a predator looking right at her. The feeling of warmth and a hint of underlying danger...it was a turn on.

"Hey Jackie how abo-" Izzy says as she walks over to them, breaking Bridgette out of her trance. But stops as soon as she sees John eyes. She stared for a while before jumping at John, latching around him. "WOW! Jackie, almost look like a an animal's." She says loudly, catching the attention of everyone. "Want to act like them?" She asks, whispering into his ear.

John's eyes widen, a little shocked at the red head. She wouldn't just start screwing in front of everyone...right?

"Big deal, he's wearing contacts." Heather says impatiently. "Now can we get back to the challenge."

"Actually, Heather." John says, holding his contacts on the tips of his fingers. "These are my real eyes. I wore contacts so people don't stare at me." John says, putting the contacts away.

"OKAY! Can we move on from Johnny-boy's eyes, and get back to the challenge!" Chris yells. _"We need drama, not 'oh what are your eye colors."_ Come on people!" He thinks before turning to Chef and giving a nod.

* * *

**(Round One...FIGHT!)**

Chef sat in a chair above the court, shifting his eyes between both teams. On the Bass they had Tyler, DJ, Courtney, Cody, and Izzy taking the court against Heather, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Geoff.

"Bring it on, fishies" Heather says mockingly, "Otherwise winning three in a row just won't be as satisfying."

"Oh, you're going down!" Tyler shot back, "We're gonna bring the dinner to the table and then we're gonna eat it."

John started blankly at the jock before turning to Bridgette, "What?!" He asked, confused at what Tyler said. But all he got where shrugs from his team.

"Both teams ready?" Chris shouts, "Best of five games wins. Now let's dodge some balls!"

As soon as Chris finished talking, Chef blow his whistle hard starting the match. Both teams grabbed their balls, three on each side.

"Time to unleash my wicked skills!" Harold cried, but for some reason spiked his ball on the ground instead of throwing it at someone. It bounced a few times before rolling to Izzy's foot.

"Have you ever played this game before, string bean?!" Leshawna snarled at him.

Tyler spun in place, before lefty the ball fly from his hand. It when across the court alright...but it didn't hit anyone on the court.

"OOWW" Noah cried as Tyler's ball hit him square in the nuts, "Why do they all aim for my nuts?! Why?!"

"Sorry!" Tyler shouted, before a ball hit him in the stomach.

Heather, having been the one to take Tyler out, chuckled. Courtney growled before chucking her ball at Harold, hitting him in the face, making the teams even again.

"OOOH, that's gonna leave a mark!" Chris laughed as he watched the teams go at it.

Geoff threw his ball at DJ, who stepped to the side as it passed him. Then threw his own at Geoff, hitting the party boy in the stomach.

"Can someone remind me what I'm supposed to do with this again?" Lindsay asked before taking a ball to the face, courtesy of Izzy, giving her a bruise right on her forehead.

Leshawna tossed her ball at Izzy, the crazy girl tried to dodge. But was hit in her leg.

Heather was about to take out Cody when she noticed Tyler looking at Lindsay, looking like some love struck idiot on T.V. so she tossed her ball at him. Hitting the jock in his balls.

"Mommy…" He groaned in a high pitched voice.

"What the hell?! Ref! He's not even on the court!" Courtney shouted.

Chef glanced at the queen, she claimed that it slipped from her hand. Chef didn't care one way or another and let it pass. Courtney grit her teeth in rage at the ruling.

"Watch out!" DJ yelled and Courtney blinked. Then she remembered, she's still in the game. This was just before being hit in the head by Leshawna.

"That's how we roll!" Leshawna chuckled as the CIT left the court, sitting next to John. The sister was about to brag more, but took a ball to the gut before she could.

"Yes, I got one!" Cody says, celebrating his first hit.

_"Damn it!"_ Heather thinks as DJ and Cody both aim for her, grins plastered their faces as they thought they had won.

"Easy out, guys, easy out." Courtney says, cheering her teammates on.

Heather shot her a sneer, until she noticed something. John smiling as he talked to Bridgette as Izzy had her arms wrapped around his neck. Courtney turned to him as well and they all started talking, most likely about why he had the contacts when he came here.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

Heather glared at the camera, her teeth clenched as she sneered at the camera. "That fucking perv!" She tucked her arms under her breasts. "I knew he'd go for those sluts." She paused for a bit "So why do I fucking care?!"

***Static***

* * *

DJ threw his ball, only for Heather to stop it with one hand and throw it back at him. Sending him flying back with a spin.

Heather then grabbed another off the ground and threw it at Cody, hitting him in the chest, sending him back like DJ. But he hit the wall.

Heather snarled as she stomped back to the benches.

Chris laughed his ass off before getting a hold of himself, "Oh, what a turn around. First round to the Gophers!"

"It's alright guys, it was one round. We can win the rest." John says as he tried to raise their spirits.

"I hope you're right." Courtney muttered to herself. She then turned and gave Tyler a glare, "You better not mess up again!"

"That was just a warm-up throw. Look I can dominate this game." Tyler says. "Just give all the balls to me."

Chef blows his whistle, signaling the next round. Courtney sighed, "Fine...but this time AIM before you shoot, okay?"

"Noah, you're up." Heather says after calming down.

"You know, you guys did such a awesome job on the last game, I don't wanna mess up your mojo." Noah said taking out a book as Heather raised an eyebrow. Beth then volunteered to take his place.

* * *

**(Round Two...FIGHT!)**

The two teams took to the court once more Lindsay, Beth, Trent, Katie and Sadie against Bridgette, Tyler, Justine, Courtney, and John. The strangest part about the Bass side was that Tyler held all their balls. Tyler started spinning before letting them fly from his hand, sending balls everywhere.

"Hey! Watch the face, dude!" Chris yells before another ball bounced off the floor and hit him in the nuts. Gophers on the benches dodged as many as the could, some better than others as Noah takes another shot to his family jewels.

"They keep hitting me in the dick! Why?! Why do they keep hitting me in the dick?!" He groans as he throws it back on the court.

The final ball flew from Tyler's hand, hitting Lindsay in the face. Giving her a second bruise.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tyler cried, he couldn't believe he just hit his crush in the face. He ran to help her up.

"Finally!" Courtney says, rolling her eyes.

"O-Oh my gosh, my face." Lindsay winced when her finger touched the bruise, accepting Tyler's help she asked him, "How's my face?!"

Tyler stiffed back a gasp and winced at the sight of her bruises before giving a nervous smile. "It's really not that bad. You still look great."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." He gives a nervous smile, not even noticing that he got hit by Trent.

Courtney face palmed at the scene while John chuckled, hoping the best for the jock as he asked Lindsay if she wanted to go for a walk.

"Hey, Hey!" Heather yelled at Lindsay, "You are so close to being out of the alliance."

John kicks up a ball into his hand, cocks his arm back and threw the ball, hitting Katie in the stomach then having it bouncing off to hit Sadie.

John then kicks a ball to Bridgette and another to Courtney. "Aim for one!" He tells them and watched as they both threw at Beth, hitting her in the gut and face. One of the balls rolls across the line, John runs and grabs it while Trent goes for the other.

Trent chucks his ball as John does the same, John's ball hits Trent in the face while John narrowly dodges Trent's.

"Ouch, that one deserves a instant replay." Chris says as the inters cart in a flat screen T.V. next to Chris. Showing the footage over and over as he showed how bad the hit was. "Forward...Rewind...Forward...Rewind...Forward...Rewind" Chris says as he chuckles at the images, "and Pause!" Chris stops right where the ball connected to Trent's face. "That's gonna leave a mark...it's one to one now!"

John high fived Justin then Courtney and Bridgette.

* * *

**(Round Three...FIGHT!)**

Round three starts as the Gophers had Gwen, Leshawna, Geoff, Beth, and Heather against Courtney, Bridgette , John, Owen, and Justin.

Bridgette launched her ball at Beth out. "YES!" She cheered as she gave Owen a high five.

"Go, team, go. You can do it." Noah says uninterested in the game as his team glares at him, before a ball falls on his nuts once again.

Geoff throws his ball and Justin ducks under it with a smirk, till he got hit by a second ball.

Courtney chucks her own ball at Heather, only for the her to dodge and hit Courtney with her own. Owen then shot Heather in the side of the head

Gwen throws her ball and grazed Owen's stomach before the ball hit.

"Woo-hoo! You go girl!" Leshawna cheered.

Now it was three to one, Leshawna, Geoff, and Gwen against John, each them with a ball in their hands.

"I must turn this around." John thought, concentrating the world slowed. _"First distract targets."_ He thinks as he lobs his ball in the air. The Gophers wonder what was happening as they watched it. John kicked up another ball. _"Now discombobulate."_ He throws the ball at Geoff, knocking the party boy to the floor. The Gophers look at their fallen teammate. Leshawna chucks her ball at John, _"Counter, feral assault."_ He thinks as he locks his arms around the ball as it hits his stomach. Now there was only John and Gwen.

"I'm sorry, Gwen." John cocks back his arm. Gwen closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

Then she felt a light thud on her head, opening her eyes she sees John still had his ball, but heard the bounce of a ball. Looking down she sees one right by her foot.

She looks at John for the answer, all he did was throw his ball in the air then catching it. She knew what happened...the first ball John had lobbed into the air had landed on her head!

"Whoa, now that was a cool trick. Killer Bass win this round. It's now one to two!" Chris says excited "I know I'm not the only one that can't wait for the next tension filled round as the Gophers will have to work hard to catch the Bass."

"Way to go, John!" Courtney says as he walks back to the bench. "We're in the lead, and about to win!" She gets off the bench and faces the team. "But the Gophers will be trying their best to close the gap, we can't let them!"

* * *

**(Round Four)**

The Gophers came out hard with Heather, Gwen, Geoff, Leshawna, and Trent against DJ, Courtney, Bridgette, Cody, and Izzy.

Izzy chucks her ball, just missing Trent as he threw his at DJ.

The gentle giant dodges the ball and throws his at Heather, she blocked with her own before hitting DJ.

Courtney tries to retaliate by chucking her own ball at Geoff, hitting him on the side of the head. Before Gwen hit her in return, "That was for this morning." She cheered, she finally got Courtney put and Leshawna laughed with her.

"Oh, you messed with the wrong white girl!" She says, before a ball hit her in the face courtesy of Izzy.

Trent chucked his ball at Izzy. She moved out of the way, but the ball hit Cody and bounced back to hit her.

Bridgette hits Trent when he threw his, it bounced off and hit Geoff's shoulder.

It looked like there was hope...until Heather let a roar of rage and launched her ball at the surfer. Hitting her square in the stomach.

* * *

**(Round Five)**

"Last round, we are at the very end of this tension filled challenge." Chris says, his face covered with the largest grin he could have. "I know I'm enjoying it." He says chuckling to himself as chef does the same. "This is the last stand for both teams, both of you better fight your hardest or else you'll be sending someone home."

Tyler(who had returned near the end of the fourth round, and got his ass chewed out by Courtney) waited on the bench as the team was chosen for the next round.

John shackles Duncan awake. "Ugh, challenge over?" Duncan asks.

"No where at the last round. We almost had it last round, but the Gophers pulled it back at the end." John says.

"Shit. Well let's get to playing." Duncan says, stepping onto the court.

John took off his jacket and placed it next to him on the bench.

Now it was DJ, Duncan, Justin, Izzy, and Bridgette against Sadie, Katie, Trent, Beth, and Geoff.

Chef blew his whistle, sending both teams into a flurry of balls flying through the air, hitting their targets, caught, or dodged by them.

"Fast hands, fast feet!" Heather ordered as both teams exchanged balls, players on both sides being added and taken out as time went on.

"Knock them out, knock them out." Noah said, out of all Gophers he never played the entire game. "OW!" He cries as a stray ball once again hit him in his junk.

"I guess sports aren't your forte." Heather smirked as all Gophers and some Bass laughed at the bookworm.

No one knew how long it went on. Each team trying to gain an upper hand. Down to the last players, John joined once again, his talents painted him as a target each time for all the Gophers, but each time they lost another one of their own vs the other Bass. Now it was down to him against, Harold and Gwen.

John threw his ball at Gwen, knocking her ball out of her hands, leaving in Harold as the last Gopher.

"Come on, Harold." Geoff cheers in his teammate as Gwen takes her seat.

"Good night, princess." Duncan says with a grin, a guy who can't throw vs a guy who could just about pull off some of the best shots ever seen? Who do you have more confidence in?

Harold makes some 'karate' moves and beckons John with his hand.

John shook his head, figuring to just throw normally. Only for the nerd dodged them with some fancy footwork and even narrowly avoided another by bending his knees and dropping his back horizontal to the ground.

"Whoa." Noah said as he dropped his book.

"So you have some talent. Where did you learn that?" John asks

"Figure-skating." The nerd answered

"Odd, but I guess it's useful." John say grabbing a ball. "I would like to apologize before this next attack. Cause I never lose in a fight, no matter the type." John says closing his eyes.

Opening them once more time slowed to a crawl, John targeted the nerd. "I won't lose, not in something like this." John thinks, tossing one high into the air. This attracted Harold's attention, as he couldn't throw out John. Harold ran towards the high ball as John ran to another ball on the ground, sliding on his knees before grabbing the ball and jumping to his feet, "DODGE THIS!" John shouts as he hurls the ball straight at Harold.

Harold heard John, looking at him in time to see John hurl his ball straight at him. It slams into Harold with enough force to send him flying back till he hit the wall, slowly sliding down, leaving the nerd to whine in pain.

The ball slowly rolling away, if you looked really close you'd see vespers of smoke lightly coming off the ball as it rolled back to John's feet.

The Killer Bass cheered, as John walked over to their bench. "Nice throw, Doc." Duncan says as John grabs his jacket and puts it back on. The bass then lift John and started to carry him off. "I say this is a reason to use the hot tub, right?" Duncan says getting even more cheers.

"Gophers, what happened?" Chris says as he chuckled, he knew the nerd wouldn't last against John's skills with his own 'skills'.

"What can I say?" Noah said as he shrugged, "Weak effort."

"Ah, shut up!" Gwen said before stomping away.

"For once, I agree weird goth girl." Heather snarled, walking away with Beth and Lindsay.

"Touchy." Noah says, rolling his eyes. getting only glares from the rest of his team. "What? In telling you, the team spirit here is severely lacking lately."

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"Campers, you've already placed your votes and made your decision." Chris said as he holds up the tray with marshmallows. "One of you will be going home and you can't come back…Ever! When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow." The host cleared his throat before he called them out.

"Gwen…Geoff…Katie…Beth…Trent…Heather…Leshawna…Lindsay…Sadie…" One by one, the said campers pick up their marshmallows and stood behind Chris. It comes down to Harold and Noah for the final marshmallow. "The final marshmallow goes to…"

Harold starts to sweat. Noah smirked, not worried about it since Harold play so poorly at the game. The campers glared at the certain person.

"…Harold!" The said nerd cheered, running up to get his marshmallow and take his place as Noah dropped his jaw in shock.

"Wait! Are you kidding me?" Noah yelled before give out a sigh, "All right, see if I care. Good luck because you just voted out the only one with any brains on this team." The bookworm's comment earned him a barrage of marshmallows, "Ow!"

"You need to learn a little thing called respect, Turkey!" Leshawna angrily muttered as she dusts off her hands.

"Whatever, I'm outta here." Noah said, walking to the dock of shame and step into the boat before it takes off.

* * *

**(Killer Bass hot tub)**

The Bass team sat in their hot tub, wearing their swimsuits. Everyone chatted amongst each other, then John stood up in the tub, holding a glass of soda.

"Everyone, this is our first true victory on this show. I know we had a tough time with the second challenge. But here we are, winners." He says getting cheers from everyone. "I believe I speak for everyone one here when I say, I don't intend to go back to losing any time soon. Cheers guys." He finished his quick speech and sat down between Bridgette and Courtney. Everyone cheered and resumed their celebration.

"Nice job in the challenge, Doc." Duncan says, "How'd you all that stuff anyways." He asks.

John shrugged, "I've had practice in similar situations like that." He says, "So I just think back to that and improved."

Duncan seemed deep in thought, same with Courtney. "I suppose, I shouldn't complain. It did win us the challenge." Duncan shrugs.

Bridgette looked at John, being this close let her see his scars up close. They looked horrible, but they only added to the danger factor his eyes held. Then there was the locket around his neck. "John, where did you get the locket?" She asks as she sees the strange symbol of a sword, wings, and gears

John gripped the locket, "It was my great grandfather's, then my dad's." He says thumbing the engraving.

Bridgette watch him, his eyes getting a far off look, as though he was lost in a memory.

"That symbol...what is it?" She heard Cody ask.

John sighed, thinking of what to say about the BoS symbol on the locket."It's a symbol of my grandfathers, he was former military. Him and some others in the military made this to remember each other. The gears are for the people like medics, demolitions and the like, wings for the Air Force, the sword for the soldiers right on the battlefield." He says, using pre-war records from the BoS to try and make the BoS symbol make sense to them.

Bridgette saw how uncomfortable John was talking about it, "That's interesting, thanks for telling us." She says cutting the conversation short for John. Partly to help him and as a sorry for when she found his contact.

John enjoyed the hot tub, drinking his soda. Feeling the the warm clean water relax his muscles. He hasn't felt something like this since the Ultra Lux.

So to say he was enjoying the water would be an understatement. Plus hearing the idle chatter of his team as they relaxed on their first victory.

John thumbed the locket absentmindedly every now and then.

One by one everyone goes back to the cabin, need to be ready for any challenge Chris might pull tomorrow. Then again Chris most likely will replace the trailer before then.

John later down on his bed, folding his jacket and placing it under the pillow for more comfort as he slowly drifted off.

* * *

**(Purifier memory continued)**

_Another takes it to the shoulder, still charging the troop slams John against the wall._

_**"Warning: hull integrity dropping to 25%."** The computer says._

_John takes out his Trench Knife and stabs the trooper in the back of the neck._

_Another in more advanced power armor and a incinerator comes from behind the purifier._

_"Hellfire!" I hear Sarah shout as another comes from the controls. Then two Tesla power armor troopers following the one away from the controls, firing Gatling lasers of their own at Sarah and John._

_John ducked behind a pillar as Sarah took cover behind another. John jumped out of his power armor, revealing the leather armor he wore underneath. Then he removed the Fusion core, taking his Trench Knife he tampers with the casing around the core, making it unstable before throwing it towards the Teslas and Hellfire troopers. The core detonated the second it touched the ground between the group._

_John then brought out a grenade and threw it at the last troop in the room, it landed behind the trooper. Upon detonation, the grenade showed to be a cryogenic grenade, freezing its victim in place as Sarah charges him._

_Then John noticed Autumn nowhere in sight, the clap of boots in the floor drew his attention, autumn was out the door already._

_Taking his Trench Knife by the tip before throwing it at the Colonel, hitting him in between the shoulder blades._

_Autumn falls the ground as his gasps in pain._

_John runs up and grabs him before pulling him back into the room._

_John pulls the knife from autumn's back in a reversed grip before stabbing again...and again. Continually stabbing the Enclave bastard, grunting in rage with each stab, his blood splashing John's face each time he removed the blade._

_Grunts of rage turn to cries of anguish. John plunged the knife into Autumn's skull, looking up to the ceiling as he panted hard._

_Looking behind him he sees Sarah look at him, shock and sadness covered her face as John rose to his feet. His leather armor coated in the blood._

_"Hello, Helloo, is anyone there?!" Dr. Li's voice blasts through the intercom. "Something's wrong with the purifier...Please, someone answer me!"_

_"Dr. Li? It's Sarah Lyons. I'm in the control room; we're both here. What's going on?"_

_"I've been monitoring the equipment remotely, and we have a serious problem." Madison says, her voice trying to make the sure we understood how serious this was. "The facility has been damaged during the fighting. Some of it looks accidental; some of it may have been sabotage."_

_More anger towards the Enclave boiled in John. "Their plan if they couldn't have the purifier; than no one could."_

_"Precisely. There's pressure building upon the holding tanks. It has to be released now, or else the whole facility could release the pressure, you're going to have to turn the purifier on. Do you understand me? It has to be turned on NOW!" Li exclaims. "If I'm reading this right, I'm afraid there are lethal levels of radiation inside the chamber. I'm sorry. I wish there was another way, but there's no time. It has to be done now, or the damage will be catastrophic."_

_Sarah beards the groaning of gears, turning she sees John in the chamber as the door closed behind him._

_"My mother and father worked their damnedest to build this, they died here...if anyone is going to have to do this, then it must be me." John says taking a step forward, his geiger counter ticks, 20, 30, 40._  
_His skin started to burn as he absorbed the radiation. Reaching the control, he enters the code. The machine hums as the power makes the statue behind the glass visible._

_John forced to the floor as the needle leans down on a hundred. He crawls away slowly, his eyes burning as he tried to keep himself crawling the right way. He pulls himself off the ground and slumps against the glass of the door out. His consciousness slowly fading as he heard Madison say it's safe, the members of Lyons Pride enter the room as Sarah slumps down against the railing._

_***Fade to black***_

* * *

**To Erazor djinn and everyone else who voted: If you're voting for more girls, then on have the new ones cause I have to go through your new review and old one and filter out who the new votes are for and takes time away from my writting**


	8. Not Quite Famous pt 1

**Yes Erazor djinn, I read each review and add the votes together, seeing girls on a review from someone who voted before and then has a new one, i have to read all previous reviews and remove ones that already been voted for.**

**Confirmed harem girls:**

**Bridgette**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Courtney**

**votes for girls:**

**Dawn: 9**

**Heather: 8**

**Lindsay: 8**

**Zoey: 8**

**Crimson: 8**

**Kitty: 8**

**Sky: 7**

**Katie: 7**

**Jasmine: 5**

**Scarlet: 6**

**Ella: 5**

**Sammy/Samey: 5**

**Dakota: 4**

**Anna Marie: 4**

**Carrie: 3**

**Emma: 3**

**Amy: 3**

**Jen: 3**

**Blainley: 2**

**Stephanie: 2**

**Sander: 2**

**Sierra: 2**

**Josee: 1**

**Taylor: 1**

**Please vote to see the girl(s) you want to see in the pairing.**

**At the beginning of the chapter, I'm talking a bit about New Arroyo before New Vegas and the Divide.**

Normal speech

_Inner Thoughts_

**Location change/Skill/Ghoul growl/Super mutants**

**_Creature Roar_**

Chapter 8

_Only a few minutes now, until he would reach the place called New Arroyo. Father's note talked about it detail, it being his home before he traveled east, where any other family he had may yet be._

_John spent the last few months traveling, passing through places like Vault City and New Reno, the Hub and the Boneyard. Now he was so close, finally he'd have his answer._

_He left his power armor and most of his weapons back in the capital wasteland, taking only Blackhawk, Xuanlong, The Terrible Shotgun, and Reservist's rifle. As well as Wanderer's Leather armor as only set of clothes._

_Finally he saw it, a canyon with a solitary bridge. Some wooden structures on both sides of the canyon and some even carved into the stone mountain, the largest was what at the very back of the town overlooking everything._

_He walked down towards the bridge, noting the heavy defenses covering the bridge on both sides._

_"HALT!" A guard shouts as he blocked John's path, "This is the residential area, for people who live here. Anyone else is confined to this side of the bridge for trades and anything else they need."_

_John looked at the man, "I have business with your leaders. Please take me to them."_

_"And what business would that be, may I ask?" The guard asks, clearly not believing John._

_John was starting to get annoyed with the guard, sure was doing his job but still. "My father past away, documents of his talked about this place being his home. I want to see if I can find anything on him here."_

_The guard stares at John. Most likely sizing him up. "What is your name?"_

_"John Cole."_

_The guard's eyes go wide for a bit before he went to an intercom on this side of the bridge. A few minutes later five more guys cross the bridge, "Follow them." Was all the first guard said._

* * *

_Since the departure of the Chosen One, New Arroyo was now govern by some of the older former vault dwellers and the tribe. Over the years it change into a form of a council, mainly influenced by Aldrik the head of security, Markus the leading Doctor, Anderson leading trade with other villages and towns._

_These three, make laws, keep records of all previous inhabitants of Arroyo and Vault 13 before and after they reunited, decide what to do with the income from trade, motel rooms, taxes._

_But the one who decides whether or not the decisions of the three pass, was Isdura._

_At this moment they were arguing, "We can't sit idly by, they have annexed every other town they've set their sights on." Marcus says. He along with Anderson were former members of vault 13, now both privileged leaders of New Arroyo._

_"What reason do they have to attempt such a thing?" Anderson asked. "Arroyo was created by the Vault Dweller and is the birthplace of the Chosen One. They wouldn't do anything to this town."_

_"That's the reason they'd set their sights on Arroyo, annex the home of their saviors." Aldrik - A former member of the Tribe the Vault Dweller created. "Some of their people practically worship Albert Cole, same as the Chosen One. So if they annex us, then any others not already under them that have reverence for either may join."_

_Isdura remained silent as he listened, "Since they found New Vegas, most of their forces have been used to secure the old Hoover Dam as well as land. Now this new faction, the Legion, has conquered tribe after tribe." Marcus says._

_This raised Isdura's attention, "How many have they conquered?" He finally says, wanting to gauge the strength of this new force._

_"Our scout reports say that they have assimilated over 60 tribe, their weapons are mainly hand made machetes, spears, with repeaters and other guns spread out through more experienced soldiers." Aldrik says as he pulls out the reports. "They seemed to know weaknesses of the tribes before they Assault, most likely from spies infiltrating each before they attack."_

_Isdura nodded his head, taking everything in before gesturing Aldrik to continue. "All men are killed, as well as any boys to old to break. Women and any other girls are taken as slaves, meant to be slaves or birth more troops, whether willing or not." Isdura was once more silence, thinking how best to deal with both armies which would try and take their home as a prize._

_Just the a guard walked in, "I'm sorry for intruding, sirs. But there is a man here, claiming to be named John Cole."_

_Isdura's eyes widened at the news, before he started brushing his long greying beard. "Bring him here." Was all he said, surprising the council._

_The guard saluted before leaving, less than five minutes later four guards enter, surrounding one man. He wore what looked like leather armor and had a black pistol on his hip, a sniper rifle and assault rifle held in holsters on his back as well as a shotgun strapped to his back._

_The man himself was fairly tan and long wild brown hair. But what really drew one's attention was his eyes,_ "Amber eyes...just like Albert and -!" _Isdura thought as the man was lead to the center of the room._

* * *

**(Screaming Gopher girls cabin)**

Three day, three days is peace and quiet since the dodgeball challenge.

"Okay, this is so-way-beyond, bad." Lindsay whined, loud enough to wake Gwen from her slumber. The goth girl turned and saw the blond holding a empty tube of tanner. "I'm out of fake tanner, already."

"Whoa, that's tragic, Lindsay." Gwen says sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Now I have to actually like suntan, in the sun." The blond says before looking at Gwen as the goth girl licked her hand and pressed down her bed head. "Do you know how shriveled and wrinkly that can make your skin." Lindsay the walks over and looks through genes hair, "Oh, you totally do…!"

Gwen tried her best to ignore the blonde. "I wonder if Jacob would like me if I got my skin like his." She hear Lindsay ask herself aloud. Then Gwen has a similar that, 'Would John like her if her skin was like Bridgette's or Courtney's?'

"Alright, campers, enough beauty sleep!" The voice of Chris rang through the loudspeaker, "Time to show us what you're made of… Meet me at the stage."

"What now?" Duncan groaned as everyone slowly dragged themselves out of their beds.

* * *

**(Total Drama Stage)**

"Are we gonna see a musical?" Lindsay asked the Gophers, "I love musicals...Especially the ones with singing and dancing."

"Hey Gwen, saved you a seat." Trent waved Gwen over as he patted the seat next to him.

"Thanks." Gwen says as she sits down next to him.

Heather glares at Gwen and Trent. She then turned to the Killer Bass, seeing John talk to Bridgette, blush present on her face. She wiped her head back, not noticing she hit Lindsay in the face as the blond pulls a long strand of hair from her mouth.

"Welcome to our brand-new, deluxe, state-of-the-art outdoor amphitheater." Chris says, a large cheesy grin plastered his face as he stood in the center of the stage. "This week's challenge is a summer camp favorite, a talent contest."

"Yes! Awesome!" Owen cheered as the others perked up, a fairly easy challenge when you think about it.

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers." Chris explained. "These three will represent them in a show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes...as long as it's legal." Chris says looking right at Duncan who snapped his fingers, tops bad.

"You will be judged by our resident talent scout, former D.J., V.J., and rap legend Grand...Master Chef who will show his approval via the chef-o-meter." A T.V. screen showed a graph with chef's face. "The losing team sends will be sending someone home tonight." The host chuckles before walking off stage.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

Heather blew a whistle before walking in front of her team and said, "Okay, I'm team captain, so here's how it going to work."

"Wait! Who said you were team captain?" Gwen asked.

"She did. Just now." Lindsay replied.

"Lindsay, Beth, and I took a vote, and I won." Heather gave Gwen a smug smirk.

"Threatening them to vote for you isn't exactly democratic." The Goth girl snarled before Trent show up with a muffin.

"Hey, snagged you an extra muffin." The musician handed her the food before Heather call out to him.

"Trent, you're cool with me leading this project, are you?"

"Right on. Go for it." Trent nodded, earning a frown from Gwen.

"Good. Beth, Lindsay, and I will be the judges." Heather said as the mentioned girls squealed together.

"Whatever." Gwen deadpanned.

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

John stood in front of his team, looking everyone over, "Alright, who wants to audition first?" He asked.

"Pick me! Pick me! Pick! Pick! Me! Me! Me!" Owen says with gusto as his waves his arm in the air.

John chuckled at the big guys enthusiasm, "Alright, big guy, calm down. You can go."

Owen stands in front of everyone with a three liter bottle of soda before chugging it and burping the entire alphabet in one burp.

The guys cheered while the girls were disgusted or indifferent if you where Izzy.

"That was interesting, Owen." John says, I mean really where do you see someone do the entire alphabet in burps, let alone in one.

"What! You can't be seriously thinking about having him in the show?!" Courtney asks, clearly disgusted by Owens talent.

"I said it was 'interesting'. Unless people have better talents or if something happens to one of our chosen campers we then have backups." John says. "So, who else wants to offer themselves to the show."

"What about you, John?" Bridgette asks, genuinely interested to see what else he could do.

John thought for a while, "Well, I use to play the guitar, but it's been awhile since I've played. I might be a little rusty at it." John says thinking back to when after vault 92 he fished around for instruments and learned them before giving them to Three-dog so he could have a live band or let new artist be made. Then there was the acoustic guitar he found in the Sierra Madre. "If you guys want, I can get my guitar while you guys check everyone else."

Everyone agrees, some wanting to see his guitar skills. John handed things off to Courtney before running to the cabin.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

The Gophers sat as they looked on in shock as they watched Sadie and Katie dance...very badly.

"Um…No." Heather shook her head, crossed their names off the list before noticing Gwen walk away with a book in her hands. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, that's not here." Gwen muttered as she disappeared into the wood. The queen bee narrowed her eyes and turns to her team. So far they choose Trent for his music talent and had to take a little break due to Heather changing into her tutu outfit.

"For my audition, it's ballet route." The queen bee starts to show off her talent and they clapped as she looks at Lindsay and Beth to signal them for their cue.

"Oh, I vote for Heather to be in the contest." Beth said and Lindsay seconded it.

"Guys, that's so sweet." Heather acted with hidden smirk, "Okay, uh, so I guess I'm in…Why everyone doesn't take a five?" The team accepted it and walks off before Heather stopped Lindsay. "I need you to do something. Can you keep a secret?" The queen bee demanded.

"Oh my gosh, definitely!" Lindsay nodded, "My sister got diarrhea once on her date, and I had to bring her toilet paper because the restaurant was all out and she was stuck in the bathroom, and I've never told a soul."

Heather stared at her with unreadable expression.

Lindsay nods before remembering something, she was on nationwide television show. "…Oops…Sorry, Paula."

"Gwen's up to something serious." Heather muttered, want to forget what the bombshell just revealed and hand her the walkie-talkie. "I need you to follow her and report back to me."

"Okay."

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

After a several auditions, DJ was doing a rhythmic dance with a ribbon which everyone clapped to. "Fine. Sign him up…Now we have one more spot left" Courtney sighed, the Bass team already chose the CIT for her violin. "Next."

"Me!" Bridgette perked up, "I can stand on my hands for twenty minutes. Watch!" She lifts herself up and stands on her hands.

"Okay, that would be cute if you were a monkey." CIT rolls her eyes, "I just don't think it's quite what we're looking for…Next…" Justin walks to the front of the campers and just flexing his muscles as the girls gushed over him.  
.

.

.

"I can't believe what I'm going to say…Sorry, Justin, that's not talent even if you're this handsome…" Courtney sighed as Justin shrugged. "Alright, so it's DJ, me, and John for candidates."

"Wonder what he'll sing." DJ wonder aloud.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

Lindsay returned to Heather without find anything about Gwen. "Great…" Heather muttered as the Gophers get together again for the tryouts. Beth decided to show off her talent with flaming baton route.

"Are you sure that that is safe?" Heather asked, worried for her safety. She was not alone because everyone shared her concern.

"It's okay. I've been practicing." Beth replied, focusing in her route before she tossed them in air. Everyone gulped as the gravity bring them back down, missing Beth's hands. Doused in the flames as they hit the ground.

Heather scratched off Beth's name, "Alright, so the approved represent us will be me, Trent, and Geoff…Any objections." Only silence answered her.

"Yay, I'm gonna be one T.V., man!" Geoff yelled in excitement.

"You're already on T.V., Idiot." Heather says, muttering the last part under her breath.

Oh, yeah. What's up, dude!" Geoff said as he looked right at the camera.

* * *

**(Gwen)**

The Goth girl was thinking about what to write in her diary before Cody walk up to her from behind and asked her, "What you got there, a journal?"

"Beat it." Gwen grunted.

"Oh, I got it." Cody sat down next to her as she glared at him, "Yeah, it's private, huh? I'm down with that. Yeah, it's cool, brah." The geek attempt to glance into her diary but Gwen got in his face with scowl.

"What part of 'Beat it' don't you understand?" Gwen growled, getting annoyed at Cody more and more by the second. She turned back to her diary, trying to ignore the geek...until Cody took a sniff of her hair. "What the fuck?!" Gwen yelled as she jumped to her feet. "What are you, some kind of freak!"

"U-Um….Y-Y-You just smell really pretty." Cody stuttered, rubbing his arm in embarrassment.

"It's just soap…" Gwen slowly walks backward away from him.

"Cody!" John's voice draws both they attention, "Get back to the team, we'll be having a talk after the challenge about this." He says, a little rage in his voice.

Cody nods before running off the the others, John watching him as he leaves before turning to Gwen. "I'm sorry about my teammate, I hope he didn't freak you out too much." He says.

"It's fine," Gwen says, this is the first time they've spoken with his real eyes showing. She had to admit they were beautiful up close. "Thanks for helping when you did."

"No problem." John says, shrugging his shoulders. "I suppose we have a few hours to ourselves, you wanna hang out for a while?"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do." Gwen shrugged her shoulders, "Wanna go swimming?" She asked, this time it was John's turn to shrug.

John walks with Gwen back to her team's cabin, "Look. The first hook up of the season." Heather says mocking both of them as John opened the cabin door for Gwen.

Gwen turned to the Queen bee, "Oh, yeah, we're going at it big-time." Gwen says before entering the cabin. Gwen blushed as the door closed behind her, thinking about what Heather said and her follow up about John and her.

John went to his cabin, changing his clothes and pulled out his Guitar, he could almost still feel the sting of The Cloud still sticking to the wood. Checking the cords to see if they were still tuned like how the Lonesome Drifter helped him tune them too.

John came out and saw Gwen in her bathing suit.

Trent noticed the guitar in John's hands as as he strummed on his own, "Hey, sweet Dreadnought." He says, liking the sunburst finish while taking note of the scratches and how ages it looked.

"Thanks, you playing guitar in the contest too?" John asked, looking at Trent's own guitar.

Trent nodded, "Yeah, you got a song to go with it?"

"Yeah, one I wrote awhile back. Though I'm a little rusty." John says checking the cords once again.

Gwen starts to walk away, Trent wanted to come along, "Oh no, we need you to keep practicing."

"Sorry, Trent. Maybe next time we can practice." John tells Trent before walking after the goth girl. Trent smiles at the prospect of playing with another musician.

* * *

**(Dock of Shame)**

John set his guitar to the side of the dock by his towel. Making sure no one could break it by accident.

Gwen set her towel down before diving into the water, John soon followed, surfacing soon after. "Ah, this is nice." Gwen sighs as the cool water trickles down her face.

"I have to agree, Gwen." John says as he pulls his wet hair behind his head. "How's your bed holding up?"

"Great, thanks again." Gwen says.

"Good to hear and you're welcome," John says.

* * *

**I was suffering from writers block near the end of this chapter, so I decided to post what I've got and start working on the next.**

**I hope you enjoy and please leave a review or PM me for votes or ideas**


	9. Not Quite Famous pt 2

**Confirmed harem girls:**

**Bridgette**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Courtney**

**Dawn**

**votes for girls:**

**Lindsay: 9**

**Heather: 8**

**Zoey: 8**

**Katie: 8**

**Crimson: 8**

**Kitty: 8**

**Sky: 7**

**Scarlet: 6**

**Jasmine: 5**

**Ella: 5**

**Sammy/Samey: 5**

**Anna Marie: 5**

**Dakota: 4**

**Carrie: 3**

**Emma: 3**

**Amy: 3**

**Jen: 3**

**Blainley: 2**

**Stephanie: 2**

**Sander: 2**

**Sierra: 2**

**Josee: 1**

**Taylor: 1**

**Please vote to see the girl(s) you want to see in the pairing.**

**At the beginning of the chapter, I'm talking a bit about New Arroyo before New Vegas and the Divide.**

Normal speech

_Inner Thoughts_

**Location change/Skill/Ghoul growl/Super mutants**

**_Creature Roar_**

Chapter 9

John felt the water trickle down his skin as he swam, enjoying the cool mostly pure water that surrounded him. Letting some stress leave him as he aimlessly floated on the surface before diving back under, this time he reached the bottom. Looking around he saw some oysters scattered around the lake bed. He grabbed a few before heading back to the surface.

"Hey!" Gwen squealed as she gets hit in the face by a wave as John breached the surface.

"Sorry." John said before she splashed him in response. "Hey!" He shouted before returning the favor.

They kept splashing each other, then dived under the water. Gwen stops when she no longer feels John's own assault, thinking he gave up until she turned and didn't see him. Then she felt a pair of hands on her hips before she's flung into the air as John surfaces from underneath.

"Whoa!" She yells as she falls, only to be caught in John's arms.

"I'd say I win." John says, a slight grin on his face.

"Cheater!" Gwen says, splashing more water in his face.

"Woo-hoo, CANNONBALL!" A shout draws their attention to the dock, seeing Owen and Cody cannonball off the dock. The big guy makes a large wave that forced John and Gwen out of the water and onto the shore.

Gwen coughed up some water as John spat some out of his mouth, "Sorry Gwen, it looks like our fun was cut short by my team."

"It's fine." The goth says, sending a slight glare at the two in the water.

"Well if you want, I could get us into the Main Lodge." John says giving her a small smile.

"You got a key?" She asked, knowing Chef kept the lodge locked tight.

"You could say that." John says before picking himself up and offering his hand to Gwen.

* * *

**(Screaming Gopher Girl Cabin)**

Heather stood outside of the cabin with Lindsay, "You stand guard and remember, if you see Gwen coming, warn me." Heather says before ducking in the cabin, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay." Lindsay says with a salute before starting to play with her hair.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

John slung his towel over his shoulder as they reached the door and tried to open it, only to find it's locked. He took a knee and inserted a Bobby pin into the lock.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked, her towel wrapped around her.

"Picking the lock." John says before pushing the door open. "There!" He says before entering the building.

John walked over to the closest table to the kitchen and set down his guitar and towel before going into the kitchen.

Gwen sat down on the opposite side of where John set his stuff down. Looking at the guitar up close, seeing the deep scratches and faded signatures, as weather beaten as the outfit he was usually seen in.

Gwen traced a finger over one of the scratches, she could almost a sting as her finger touched it. Pulling back her hand she say some whispers of red mist leave her finger.

John came back, two bowls of soup in hand and one of chef's knives in his mouth. He set down both before sitting down and taking the knife out of his mouth as he also pulls out a oyster.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"I always heard that you could find pearls in one of these." John says, inserting the tip of the knife into the shell. "I wanted to try my luck at finding one." He starts to fiddle with the knife, trying to pry open the shell. While Gwen took a sip of the soup. "And there we g-OW." He says, getting the shell open but cutting his finger as the blade slips forward as it opens. "Shit, should've been more careful with this knife."

"You alright." Gwen asked as she watched John hold his thumb.

"Yeah, just got cut a bit." John says before sucking on the cut. "I'll throw a band-aid over it when I get back to the cabin."

"Where'd chef even get those knives anyway?" Gwen asks, "I mean the one he threw at Geoff just went right through the door frame when it hit."

"Well, I gave him them. When I was signing the paperwork, I heard him saying he wanted better knives." John says, wrapping part of his towel around the cut. "There, that'll do. How's the soup?" He asked.

"It's good, thanks." Gwen says going back to the soup.

"Glad to hear." John says before looking into the oyster shell, "Well, look at that." John looks into the oyster to see three pearls, two 8mm sized while one was nearly 13mm. Each of them black in color and perfectly round.

"Wow, they're beautiful." Gwen says, she looked deeply into their dark surfaces.

"Yeah, almost worth the cut." John picked them out and held them in his hand. He had never seen a pearl that wasn't from before the war, or clean to the point the shined like these. John then brought his hand over to Gwen, "Here."

"Wha- you're just giving me what you wanted to find. You did just cut your hand going after them." Gwen asked, not really believing that someone would do that.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if I could find one. I did, now I'm giving them to a friend." John says shrugging his shoulders.

Gwen took the pearls and wrapped them in her towel,"Do you really think of me as a friend?"

"Yeah, I know we only talked a little. But I do count you on my list of friends, one of very few I've ever counted over the years." John says, giving a smile to the goth.

Gwen blushed and returned to her soup, while John started on his soup. "So, how's your team?" He asked.

Gwen sighed, "Fine I guess, Leshawna is cool, same with Trent," Gwen shrugs "Everyone else is either annoying or weird." Gwen the sighed as she aimlessly stirred her soup, "Sometimes I just need to get away from everyone here, you know? I mean it's like they're all driving me crazy." She looked at John and blushed before looking away, "Well almost all out them."

John chuckled, "Well that a lot of people like that in the world." John stirred his bowl, thinking of the right word. "But once you get to know them, they can be real good friends." John says, thinking to people he's met, and their stories he learned.

"Maybe." Gwen says before returning to the soup.

* * *

**(20 minutes later)**

John having cleaned the bowls and put them back in their right place. He and Gwen walked out of the lodge, starting back to the cabins.

Gwen had one pearl in her hand, while the others where in the towel. "I can't believe you found not one but three pearls, black ones at that." Gwen says looking into the pearl.

John chuckled, "I've always had a shit ton of luck." He says as he takes takes off the towel from his finger.

"You sure you can still play?" Gwen asks, worried John might get eliminated for finding the pearls.

"Yeah, I care fix it so I can play later." John stops when he sees Lindsay braiding her hair,

"Hey, Gwen. Hey, Joshua." The blond says before she hopped to her feet. "Gwen, it's you. Hi!" Lindsay says, placing both hands on Gwen's shoulders, "What are you doing here outside the cabin, Gwen?"

"Trying to get into the cabin." Gwen says, getting a little annoyed after the touching.

"Oh, you're trying to get into the cabin. That's very interesting." Lindsay says, seemly signaling some in a bad way. Gwen tries to reach for the door, only to be stopped by the blond once again, "WAIT! Stay here. We can work get our tans together...and you could totally use one." Lindsay says, now taking Gwen's hand in hers.

"Are you gonna move, or do I have to throw you out of my way?" Gwen, starting to get seriously annoyed at the blond, threatens.

"You can try, but I have martial-arts training." Lindsay says, doing a mock stance. Most likely to try and bluff the goth girl down.

Gwen only gave Lindsay a DEEP glare and snarled at her, making the blond shrink in fear, "Okay, you can go in."

Gwen dashed in, glad to finally get passed the annoying blond. "Look! Gwen's back!" Lindsay shouts as the goth girl enters, before following her in.

John walked back to his cabin, taking out a Stimpak before he plunged the needle in his leg, he groaned as he saw his cut seal once again. "Hate having to use this, but I need to be at the top of my game." He thinks as he puts away the empty needle. He changed into his regular clothes before putting this bathing suit away with his towel.

Walking outside he sees Heather and Lindsay leaving towards the stage, Gwen exiting the cabin with a slight glare at the queen bee.

John walked over to the goth girl, "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Not sure, Heather said she was resting for the challenge. It would explain why Lindsay was trying to keep me out...but it's still weird." Gwen say.

"Hhhm, Lindsay kept warning about when you were trying to get in the cabin," John says, thinking over the not so subtle way she used to warn Heather. "Is there anything out of place?"

With that Gwen bolted back into the cabin, digging through everything that was hers, finding nothing out of place. Then she checked for her diary, "THAT BITCH!" Gwen's voice cut through the cabin. "She took my diary!"

John sees the growing rage in her eyes, "Don't worry about it to much."

"Why?! She has my diary, she's probably reading it right now!"

"I know, but right now we need to think first then act." John says, strapping the guitar it was back. "So let's get to the stage." He says before he started walking.

"So, you have a plan?" Gwen asked, falling in step with John.

"You could say that." Was John's only words.

* * *

**(Stage)**

John walked up to the stage, Gwen walking next to him. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Go to your team, I'll see what I can do. I promise I'll get it back." He said.

Gwen nodded, still a little depressed and enraged at the queen bee. She complied and left for her team. Leaving John to walk about backstage.

John stuffed his guitar away, making sure it was safe before he started looking for his target. Then he sees Heather, sitting on a box, a smile plastering her face. John crouches low before ducking into the shadows, slowly making his way towards her. He gets up behind her, reaching for the book in the back strap of her tutu, swapping Gwen's diary with a book of his own.

John smiled before slipping away, picking up his guitar again before walking to his team with a smile on his face.

Courtney was practicing with her violin as the team watch her before Owen asked Bridgette, "Can you really stand on your hands for twenty minutes? That's awesome!"

"Want to bet that I can't?" Bridgette smirked as she pulls out a chocolate bar.

John chuckled at them, "What the hell, I'll bet. Six bars says she could."

"I bet you can't." Duncan chuckled, playing poker with DJ.

"Yeah, that's like virtually impossible." DJ laughed and Bridgette dared them to ante up before the boys pooled in.

"Okay, twenty minutes starting now." Bridgette said as she get on her hands and walk around as they look at Duncan's watch. The surfer's leg got tangled with the hanging rope and accidentally untied it in process, sending a spotlight down onto Courtney, "Oh, crap." Bridgette says, getting back on her feet as everyone runs to Courtney's side.

* * *

You…You killed my violin!" Courtney growled at Bridgette as John wrapped bandages around her head.

"I don't mean to." Bridgette apologized, "There must be something we can do." Bridgette said before the violin fall apart in the surfer's hands, causing the CIT to cry harder.

John sighed, picking up the pieces of the shattered violin. "I'll see what I can do, but it won't be fixed in time for the challenge." He says looking over the broken instrument.

"You...You think you can fix my violin?" Courtney says, sobbing slightly.

"I've fixed worse, but I'll need to get my supplies to do so." John says, taking each piece and marking which one goes to another.

* * *

**(Stage, Challenge begins)**

"It's the T.D.I. Talent extravaganza.!" Chris announced through a megaphone. "Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest. Where six contestants will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves." Chris says chuckling to himself, " First up for the Screaming Gophers." Chris said to his viewers and benched teammates.

Geoff tried to kickflip, but once he landed the board SNAPPED in half, sending both ends across the stage.

"Oh great, now who's going to take your place?!" Heather yells at the party boy.

"Oh, Us!Us! Us! Us!" Katie and Sadie said in unison. Heather sighed before simply waving them on.

The two rush the stage, both then start to dance… rather badly. They jumped into the air towards each other, hoping to grab each other and spin in the air. But they just hit each other's forehead and hit ground hard.

"Ohohohoho, that was painful...mainly for us." Chris says as he chuckled again as Chef-o-meter dinged once times. "Chef seemed to like the end, same with everyone else."

* * *

**(Backstage)**

"Bridgette, I heard what happened about the violin sorry about that" Heather said smugly to Bridgette

"What's that suppose to mean" an annoyed Bridgette said

"Oh nothing, it just sounds like someone was threatened by their own team mate so they sabotaged them" Heather replied.

Bridgette glared at Heather, getting more and more annoyed at her. "I would never betray my team. The Bass follow John because he's a good leader, unlike you. Trash talking and trying to control everyone one your team."

"You sure it's because he's a good leader or is there something more?" Heather almost mockingly asked.

Bridgette scowled at the queen bee before tossing the bag, hitting Heather in the face.

"Ow, touchy about him ain't cha?"

"And why would you care if I am?" Bridgette asked before the queen bee stomped off.

* * *

**(Stage)**

"First up for the Killer Bass, make some noise for the big guy…DJ!" The Bass team cheered as DJ leaped into the stage and dance around for a while until the ribbons got tangled with his legs, bringing him down with a thud.

"Ooh!" The campers winced as Chris chuckled again.

"Dainty and yet masculine. Let's see what Grandmaster Chef thinks." Chris said before the chef-o-meter dinged twice, "Not much…" DJ walk off dejected as Chris kept talking, "So with two down and four acts to go, it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead…Next is Trent. Take it away, my bro."  
"This one goes out to someone special here at camp." Trent smiled as he starts to play his guitar and singing a song.

_They say that we've only got summer_

_And I say that's a really bummer_

_But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun_

_It's just be the two of us_

_Nothing to do but just hang_

_So let me say only this_

_I'd stick around for just one kiss_

The campers applauded as Chris ran to Trent's side and patted him on back, "Nice work! I'm liking your style, dude," The Chef-o-meter dinged eight times, "And so does Grandmaster Chef."

The musician waved to the campers before frowning Chris shove him off the stage, "All right, quit hogging my lights, buddy." The host turns to the camera with grin as if he doesn't shove someone off just now, "Three down and three to go, and the Killer Bass are totally sucking so far…Let's hear it for Bridgette!"

In the backstage, Courtney looked at nervously Bridgette and asked, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Oh, definitely." Bridgette nods, holding her rumbling stomach. "N-No, I'm great."

John strummed on the guitar, toning it as he does. "Best of luck, Bridgette." He says, "I know you'll be great."

Bridgette blushed before she walked out to the center of the stage on her hands. It wasn't long until she starts to burp loudly, earning some concerned or confused looks from other campers.

_"I-I-I don't feel so go…"_ was the last thing that Bridgette thinks before she vomited on the stage upside down. The campers gasped in horror as the surfer projected her vomits all over, causing some campers to vomits before she falls down.

"Heheh, it's like one of those home videos on the Internet." Chef laughed as Chris started to walk out to the stage.

"Cleanup on aisle three, four, five, and six…" Chris groaned in disgust as he steps over the vomit puddles. "We will take a break in meantime so we can hose the joint down…"

* * *

Bridgette held her head in her hands, her mouth and clothes coated in barf, and tears streaming down her cheeks. John kneeling in front of her, towel in hand.

"How you feeling?" John asks as he started to clean her up with the towel.

"A little better...still embarrassed…" Bridgette groaned. "Why did I choke, why, why, why?!"

"It's fine, people often do when there's pressure on them. This was the first time you ever tried that on a stage, am I right?" John asked getting a nod from the surfer. "Then don't be so embarrassed, I felt the same when I played guitar in front of people for the first time."

Bridgette smiled for a bit, feeling a bit better. "Thanks."

"Welcome, Bridge." John says, gently rubbing her cheek. "There, finished." John got up,_ "Better give Gwen her diary back, should've when I got it. But I want to see Heather's face when she sees me give it back."_ He thinks.

"Thanks." Bridgette says with rosy cheeks, she felt scared that she will be sent home after this challenge and for some reason, she will miss John a lot. _"…No way…It can't…" _Bridgette's eyes widened.

* * *

"And welcome back to talent extravaganza!" Chris said, "Okay, so in a strange turn of events, Bridgette's chunk-blowing fest registered four thumbs up by Grandmaster Chef…But it's not enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers who hold the lead with Trent's love song." The host shrugged, "So without further delay, here she is for the leaders…Heather."

"Originally, I was going to dance for you." She says, sitting in a chair in the center of the stage. She sees Gwen glaring at her, making her smile more. Then John comes walking over to Gwen's, hands behind his back and a smile on his face.

Gwen saw him and relief seemed to wash over her face, making Heather raise an eyebrow. "But instead I want to celebr-" she stop, seeing John hand over a book to Gwen. She pulled the book from her back, her eyes widen when she sees it not Gwen's diary...but a bible.

Gwen still glares at Heather but a smile still plastered her face when she saw Heather's reaction to John giving her back her diary.

Heather growls, getting to her feet before tossing the bible at the two. "Hey, be careful. This belonged to a couple of friends of mine." John says as he caught the book.

"When the fuck did you take it!?" Heather roars.

"When you sat down, I gave you this cause I thought you'd need the LORD in your life." John says with a slight smile. "And here I thought you would read a bit for us." John gave a fake sniffle, "Looks like I'll have to try harder, Jesus!" This got some chuckles from the other campers at the queen bees expense. Heather growls more, enraged her plan to humiliate the weird goth girl was ruined by the perv!

"Alright Heather, get on with your talent or step off the stage already!" Chris calls from his chair off stage.

"Ugh!" Heather grunted before taking a deep breath, letting her body do the work as she concentrated. Doing some fairly gentle movements as she completed her routine.

Some campers clapped slowly, enjoying the ballet routine.

"Whoa, a little dainty side to your iron fisted rule," Chris says, as the Chef-o-meter dinged five times, "and it would seem Chef enjoyed it too."

"Hmmph!" Heather turns her nose up in air as she walks off the stage.

"It comes down to the final act, of the night." Chris smiles at the camera, "Can Johnny-boy turn this around? I doubt it! But let's find out!" The host says before walking off stage.

John hopped on stage, taking the stool in the center of the stage.

**(Play Far Away by José González)**

John strummed his guitar before pausing and tapping his foot. Then started strumming again.

_Step in front of a runaway train_  
_Just to feel alive again_

_Pushing forward through the night,_  
_Aching chest and blurry sight_

_It's so far, so far away_  
_It's so far, so far away_

_Cold wind blows into the skin_  
_Can't believe the state you're in._

_It's so far, so far away_  
_It's so far, so far away_

_Who are you trying to impress_  
_Steadily creating a mess?_

_Step in front of a runaway train_  
_Just to feel alive again_

_Pushing forward through the night_  
_Aching chest and blurry sight_

_Aching chest and blurry sight_  
_Aching chest and blurry sight_

_Step in front of a runaway train_  
_Just to feel alive again_

_Pushing forward through the night_  
_Aching chest and blurry sight_

_Aching chest and blurry sight_  
_Aching chest and blurry sight_

John stopped, getting claps from everyone. Chris ran on stage with his regular smile. "Johnny with a western rift." Chris says, the Chef-o-meter dinging at a full, "It even touched Chef, giving the Bass another victory!"

This sent the Bass cheering, relief for not losing right after their first victory. John bowed, smiling as he saw how happy his team was.

"Gophers, that means another of your team is on the chopping block, meet me by the campfire tonight." Chris says, before leaving.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment, music, drama, barfs." Chris said as he passes the marshmallow without calling out for their name since there was no time. Only Geoff, Katie, and Sadie didn't get their marshmallow yet, "There's only two marshmallow left on this plate."

Katie and Sadie didn't seem worried, believing both of them were safe. While Geoff was a little worried, since he broke his board and caused the two to go out there.

"Katie...Sadie, your dancing definitely needs serious work. I mean really, that was so bad it was painful...in more ways than one." Chris finished with a chuckle, "Geoff, you broke your board, making us go through all of that. But it still had a laugh at the end." Chris says grabbing a marshmallow.

"That being said, you had a chance to beat the Bass or at least getting a tie." Chris threw the marshmallow at the party boy, Geoff caught it and ate it. "Ladies, the last marshmallow, one of you is going home." The copy-cats gasped, _"What about Katie/Sadie?"_ They thought.

"…" Chris humming the theme song of TDI show as the campers glared at him for dragging it too long.

"…Katie" Said girl caught her marshmallow and the two cried out

"Noooo! Katie!"

"Sadie!" The BFF hugged each other and sobbed.

"Enough with waterworks, ladies." Chris muttered with a frown, why do they always have to be so dramatic over a little separation. It's not like they won't see each other again.

* * *

**(Confession)**

Heather shrugged her shoulders, "It was too easy. I told Beth and Lindsay to vote against Sadie and I just blackmailed Harold."

***Static***

"Heather found out about my secret crush…I don't want anyone to know about it…Why did my letter have to fall out of my pocket in front of Heather!" Harold sobbed in his hands. The nerd dropped it when the Screaming Gophers were on their way to vote.

* * *

**(Dock of Shame)**

"I'll miss you, Katie!" Sadie sobbed, waving from the moving boat.

"I'll miss you too, Sadie!" Katie shouted back with a sob.

"I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you toooo!" That kept went on until the ship disappeared into the fog.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

Gwen looked at the camera with her arms crossed, "I know we lost.." She says before looking at the ground, "but I can't help be still feel happy. I mean sure I got to hang out with John…, and he did give me those beautiful pearls…, and helped me get back my diary." She paused, blush dusting her cheeks, "He's a real great guy."

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, vote your girl(s) in a review or PM. **


	10. The Sucky Outdoors pt 1

**Sorry it has taken this long to update, I had this chapter ready so I thought 'let it go now and finish the next faster'. I am almost at the half way mark of the next chapter. So, here's Chapter 10 Ihope you enjoy.**

Normal speech

_Inner Thoughts_

**Location change**

Chapter 10

It was well after the elimination ceremony as Cody sat on a log as he kept staring at the ground.

John stood in front of the geek, his arms crossed and slight scowl adorn his face. "Cody, what the fuck? Why the hell did you SNIFF Gwen's hair? Especially after she told you multiple time to go away."

"I-I don't know, I-I just...I wasn't thinking, then it just happened!" Cody says, squeezing his hands together.

"Just happened? That is certainly something doesn't 'just happen'!" John stopped, gathering his thoughts before looking at the geek sitting in front of him."In the morning, you're going to apologize to Gwen. Then you are to not bother her for as long as she or you are here.." John pauses for a moment to let it sink in, "and if I see or hear ANYTHING like this to anyone else, then we'll have more than just a talk. Am I clear?" Cody nods frantically. "Good, cause I'd hate to actually have to pull out my mean side." John says with a smile before getting up. Cody swallows his Adam's apple, nervous about what he'd look like pissed. Cody then ran back to the cabin as John watched him.

John sighed, he felt bad for how he scalded Cody, but at the same time he couldn't simply let him off easy.

He turned to leave, taking one step before stopping, faint sobs heard in the night air.

* * *

_John was wearing Light Leather Armor, Mercenary's Grenade Rifle and Sturdy Caravan Shotgun strapped to his back, Weathered 10mm and Broad Machete strapped on opposite thighs as he stood on a cliff overlooking his new home...Hopeville._

_When he first go here after he left New Arroyo this place was small, barely had any food, water, or even people. He started taking jobs and helping build up the small settlement, slowly more people trickled in. Some wanting to start new or trade. Hopeville grew day by day, this caught the attention of the New California Republic._

_The NCR was continuing to take settlements like when he was in New Arroyo, but while most of their attention was on New Vegas and fighting the Legion especially after the First Battle of Hoover Dam. Now they were 'providing protection' for small settlements._

_John tried to make a deal for them to leave his home, they were steep...but it was all he could get. Even after bartering the best he could, they wouldn't back down. One of the conditions was some NCR to be in a barracks at all times, John talked down the numbers to half of what they wanted._

_John was disgusted by how they walked through his streets like they had built them. It made him just wanna pull out his rifle and start blasting them...but he had to keep that anger in check._

_The final condition was that John personal would being a package through NCR territory to Hopeville. Their never gave a reason, only bring the package. Then Hopeville would only be a supply line to New Vegas._

_John looked over the package, noting the old world flag of the United States. The same painted started were scattered throughout Hopeville, mainly in old military locations. A thin seam ran along the top._

_John let out a groan, putting the package back into his inventory before walking again. Slowly he made his way down, the package slowly gave off a low vibration as he drew closer. It worried him slightly…but at the same time, it made him curious. It was almost like...it was reacting the closer it got to Ho-_

**_*BOOOM*_**

_The sound of explosions rip through the air, mushroom cloud after mushroom cloud grow towards the sky. The force of all the nuclear detonation sent a shock wave crashing over the land, ripping up Hopeville and Ashton. The force hit John hard enough to send him flying back as it washed over him._

* * *

_John coughed, feeling dust shift off his skin as he did. He opened his eyes and saw a mushroom cloud looming over him. On top of him was a some wooden debris, most likely a part of a wall or roof._

_He threw the debris off, showing a piece of rebar stuck in his side. His left leg was broken, bone sticking out of his calf, with the knee and various bone broken and bent at odd angles, blood slowly pooling around him from the wounds._

_His Geiger counter ticked like mad as his radiation level climbed quickly, as it did he saw the bones slowly push themselves back through the skin and muscles. Everything POPPED back into place as it slowly returned to their original position._

_Pain gripped him as he started to pull the rebar from his side. Gasping in pain as it bursts free, tossing away the blood soaked debris as he rolled over onto his hands and knees._

_He went to get a stimpak, only to find his pip-boy scream creaked and the casing was about to fall right off. The pip-boy crackles and hisses before dumping all his supplies from Mentats and Psycho to food items and water._

_He picks up a stimpak and injected the healing substance into his wound, he pants slower and slower as he feels his wounds close more and more by the second._

_Slowly he got to his feet, still holding his side. John undoes the clasp of his pip-boy and looks it over. Most of the casing was about to fall off and by the looks of it the electrical wiring was fried from the nuclear detonation. So many memories since he first received his pip-boy on his 10th birthday, the same day his father gave him his first gun albeit a BB gun but that weak gun always held a place in his heart._

_John then cocked his arm back before throwing the broken pip-boy as hard as he could, sending it sailing out of his sight. The harsh wind seemed to tickle his now exposed arm as he looked at the cloud. He turns be walking away, sadness gripping him for the innocent people who lost their lives, people who never wanted to be apart of the NCR but now they were nothing but ash because of the NCR...because of THEM...because of him._

* * *

***HHHOONK*** "OW! Mother fucker!" John yells, lurching out of bed and banging his head off the beam over his bed.

"GOOOD MORNING CAMPERS! I hope you're ready for the toughest challenge you'll face...for now." Chris' voice crackles through the P.A. System, "Now meet me by the campfire in 30 minutes."

John groaned as he held his head, "Fucking asshole, got the smallest cabins that he could to cram both teams in." John grabbed his jacket before throwing his legs over the side of his bunk.

"Hhmm, come back coconut gravy, I want to give you and steak friend a hug." He looked to see Owen still asleep, a bit of drool seeping from his open mouth.

"Fucking ass." Duncan says, rubbing his head as he dropped to the floor and started to do some push ups.

Tyler soon followed, but stayed down after Duncan stood up.

Dj, with dark bags under his eyes, was trying to shake Owen awake. John walks over, unwrapping a candy bar before holding it a foot away. He would try a little closer...but the last time he nearly had his arm munched on as well by the sleeping black hole of a stomach known as Owen.

Owen giggles to himself before suddenly lurching out of his bed to the candy, John let's it go just in time as Owen's mouth closed around the candy in one bit. The oaf then landed on the floor of the cabin and stayed there, still giggling to his…until one of the most dreaded noise broke them of their tired minds.

***Ppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttt***

"Oh, shit!" Duncan and John yell at the top of their lungs, Duncan dives out the door as John throws the others out.

"NO, Johnny!" DJ yells as he sees the de facto leader of the bass become engulfed in the cloud.

Minutes tick by as they tried to look through the fart cloud, trying to make out anyone. The other campers hearing the commotion, came and saw the green cloud plum from the cabin.

From the thick cloud that encompassed the room they saw him slowly crawl out of the cabin, as his head passed the doorframe he took a deep breath of sweet sweet untainted air.

"I think I saw my father in that cloud." He says leaning against the post of the deck._ "There's mustard gas, then there's Owen's farts."_ John thinks as he shudders.

* * *

**(TDI Campfire)**

Both teams dragged themselves to the fire pit. John, having recovered from the gas and bump, sat in between Bridgette and Courtney.

Chris finally showed up an hour later, smiling like a maniac. This almost sent a chill down John's spine as he saw one on Chef, pushing a cart as he shoved everyone a bowl of slop into their arms.

"Campers," The host starts his explanation. "Today's challenge will test your outdoor-survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you, some of you may not come back alive."

Some of the campers gasped before Chris chuckled at their expressions, "Just kidding. All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find it." He pulls out a map before tossed it to the leader of the Gophers, "Oh…And watch out for bears, lost a couple of interns in preproduction."

"Hey! Where is our map?!" Courtney shout at Chris.

"Well, Johnny-boy has a map and compass on his 10lb bracelet." Chris said, throwing cue cards at John, "So, he'll get some cue cards with coordinates printed on one side of each. First team back for breakfast wins invincibility." Chris said before pressing his air horn, "Well, off you go…And don't die!" The host chuckled again as he leaves. "Well, off you go!"

"Did he say there are bears up in here?" Leshawna asked with bewildered eyes.

"Oh, this one time," Izzy giggled as she jumps on John's shoulders, "I saw a bear eating our garbage. He had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big, huge teeth, and it look like blood and guts. We thought he was eating the neighbor's cat, Simba." Everyone stares at Izzy with weird look, "But it turned out that he was just lost for a week."

Izzy looks at Bridgette's face, "Uh, you didn't eat spaghetti, did you?" The surfer girl shakes her head, "Good, LET'S GO!" Izzy then jumps off John's shoulders, landing almost like a cat and starts running, only to be stopped by Courtney.

Courtney holds Izzy by the back of the neck before the redhead stopped and sat on the ground. Courtney walks over to John, dragging Izzy my her collar, and takes the cards, "I'm in charge of the cards." She looks them over before looking at the Pip-Boy, trying to figure out how to use it. "We need someone who studied how to triangulate individual coordinates to lead this time."

"Um, how about the guy who's bracelet you're trying to rip off." Duncan rolls his eyes at how princess acted, he snatched the cards from princess and held them behind his back. "Besides, I'm sure the guy who came here with it attached to his arm can do well enough."

"Uggh, fine!" Courtney says, releasing John's arm as Duncan tossed the cards to him. "But you better be right on the first area or I'm taking over!"

Izzy has a look of boredom as she sat on the grounds, tracing a finger in the dirt. Then she jumped to her feet and breaks free of Courtney's grip before running over to Owen. "Oh, Oh, Oh! You think we'll see bears?" She asks, her voice laced with excitement at the possibility of an encounter with such a feared animal.

"I had a little encounter with a bear once." Owen says, getting the attention of everyone. "Let's just say, his head looks reeeaaal nice up on my mantel." The big guy says, using his hands like he's imagining a frame of what he said. "Ooh Jonjon, have you ever see a bear?"

John laughs at how childish Owen seemed, the big oaf vanished and reappeared sitting in front of him. "Maybe later, Owen." John then hops to his feet "Come on, we have a challenge to win."

* * *

**Alright's this chapter done, if you enjoyed please leave a review or PM me. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
